Of Transforming Weapons and Rasengans
by OFion
Summary: Aether, Primordial god of Energy, Light and the Upper Skies was once also known by other names, Minato Namikaze and Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He had never been as proud as when his wife Kushina gave birth to his son, Naruto Uzumaki. Watch as Naruto turns the world on it's head and proves that you don't have to be the child of prophecy to make a mark on history! Strong!Naruto NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Aether has never been more scared in his immortal life. Not for his own life but for the life of his wife and newborn child. Aether, or better known as Minato Namikaze in the elemental nations, is the fastest man alive. Man is a bit of a stretch as he is more of a Primordial god of Light, Energy and the upper skies, which allows him to create his infamous Hiraishin and Rasengan that can take down whole battalions.

But today is a special day for the god as his wife, the beautiful red haired Kushina Uzumaki, gave birth to their child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This perfect day, however, quickly turns sour when a man wearing an orange mask with a black flame design walks straight through the barrier that "Minato" had made, and kills all of the ANBU and Biwako Sarutobi. The man then appears and grabs Naruto before "Minato" can react and holds a kunai to Naruto' small throat.

"Give me the Jinchuriki or the child dies." The man says before throwing Naruto in the air. "Minato" knew that his cover was not as his son and disappears in a yellow flash before reappearing with Naruto in his hands. _WHAT! I checked! There was no markers on the baby!_ The Masked Man thinks to himself in shock before throwing Kunais at Aether. The god of light drops and dodges before placing Naruto next to his mother. He then flashes toward the man and punches him in the stomach. The stranger doubles over but still manages to warp next to Kushina and slam his hand into her stomach.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)" The Man yells causing a red chakra to erupt from Kushina's stomach.

"NO!/NO!" Kushina and Aether yell in unison before the chakra builds to the size of the Hokage Monument and takes the form of a giant nine-tailed fox.

"ROARRRRR!" Kurama's roar resonates throughout Konohagakure, and all of the people are sent into panic at the sight of the strongest Bijuu at their doorstep. Aether sighs before placing Naruto next to his mother, who despite having her Bijuu extracted from her, is still alive but extremely fatigued. "Minato" looks at the man with pure hate before flashing in front of him and shoving a rasengan into his gut, sending the man through the wall and into the nearby clearing.

"You have destroyed my family's life and for that, you will die." Aether snarls and shoots a look of extreme hatred at The Man. He places his hands in front of him and shoots five beams of light at The Man who looks in surprise but melts through it. _Interesting_, Aether thinks before shooting a few more that also go through the man just like the previous ones. The man throws a few shuriken that Aether dodges and he ends up kicking one back at the man, but he dodges as well. The man flashes through a few hand seals before putting his hand up to his mouth and taking a deep breath.

"Fire Release- Great Fireball Technique!" The Man says before throwing a ball of fire at Aether, who couldn't care less but was more interested that the man has to solidify to attack. Aether pulls out his signature kunai and holds in his hands in front of the fireball.

"Guiding Thunder!" Aether yells, and the fireball disappears in a flash, only to reappear 2 feet away from The Masked Man, who barely has time to become intangible. Once the fireball has gone through him, he sees Minato running at him with Rasengan in hand. The Masked Man smirks and runs at the blonde god with his chains flowing behind him. It seems to be just seconds to any bystanders but to the two ninjas, it is an eternity. Just as Aether is about to run through the man, he flashes behind him and drives his rasengan into the shocked man's back.

"Hiraishin- Ni no dan! (Hiraishin- Second Step!)" Aether drives the man into the ground with his ball of spiraling chakra before the ball destabilizes and engulfs them both in a dome of chakra. When the chakra dissipates, Aether scowls at the fact that the Man is slowly getting up, although bleeding and wounded. Aether then claps his hands together and closes his eyes. He concentrates before slowly separating them to reveal a ball of dense light floating in between them.

"It is over. I will end this once and for all. I invoke, Light Release- Fairy Law!" Aether announces before opening his eye to reveal a golden magical circle. The ball of light then explodes and bathes the entirety of Konoha in golden light. It strikes The Masked Man and Kurama, making the man fall unconscious and Kurama to recoil at the pure light thus allowing the Sandaime Hokage to push it back a bit. Aether walks up to the unconscious body of the man and reaches for his mask but jumps backwards, his warrior instincts screaming at him to do so just in time to dodge five kunai striking the place he was just in. Suddenly a strange plant-like creature appears from the ground, grabs the body and disappears. Aether's eyes change to purple eyes with a ripple pattern as he searches around for the man but some how, he wasn't in his sensing range.

"NO! Dammit!" Aether yells before realizing it was futile. He then turns toward his son, Kurama and flashes in front of him, planning on finishing the problem once and for all. He raises his foot and drops it onto Kurama's head in an axe kick that would impress Tsunade, and the Bijuu slams into the ground with enough force to form a crater. He flashes through a few hand seals before blowing out a few bullets of water. Finally, he clasps his hands together and coats them in wind chakra before swinging them like a sword, sending a blade of wind that strikes Kurama sending him deeper into the crater but regardless, he still gets up.

_Damn, he can only be sealed…or weakened! I wonder if my nephew is busy?_ Aether thinks before flashing away and reappearing on the Hokage Monument with his arms crossed, waiting for his foe to recover. In that time, The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, appears in a shunshin next to him. Aether then changes into his true form, a tall platinum blonde almost silver haired man with blue-green eyes that looks to be in his late 30's. He looks much like his "Minato" form but his hair is up to his waist and extremely spiky and wild **(A/N: Think Goku Super Saiyan 5 hair)**.

"What's the plan, Aether-san?" Hiruzen asks as he too watches the bijuu. He is among the few in the nations to know Minato Namikaze's real identity as Aether.

"It's time to fake my death. Take care of the village, Hiruzen-jiji." Aether says to his fellow Hokage before flashing hand seals at an almost unearthly speed and stopping with a clap of his hands making Hiruzen's eye widen in surprise.

"Aether!" Yells Hiruzen as he knew the consequences of that jutsu.

"Shiki Fujin! (Dead Consuming Seal!)" Aether yells before summoning the "Shinigami". The Shinigami is in fact his great great-nephew Hades, god of the dead. Aether was quite close to Hades as he and Erebus, his brother helped train him in his powers when he was but a godling so Hades cut out the "great great" portion and just called him uncle.

"Uncle, What do you require?" Hades says with a bow. He is a tall, imposing and very muscular god with albino white skin, glittering black eyes that are either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and shoulder length black hair. He is wearing black flowing robes that drag on the floor, and every few seconds, an evil soul sewed into it screams out. As soon as Hiruzen sees Hades, he falls to one knee due to being one of the few clear sighted mortals in Konoha.

"Hades, I require your help to gather Kurama's Chakra into this seal," Aether says. He holds out his right hand and a seal appears in front of them, floating in the air like a jellyfish made of ink.

"What is my payment?" Hades asks, as even though he won't take his uncle's soul, the jutsu requires some form of payment.

"I'll give you a dozen bars of Brilliant Silver," Aether says without looking at Hades, while watching Kurama look at him. Brilliant Silver is the metal of the primordials and is extremely hard to get, so to Hades that is acceptable. Hades extends his arm and grabs most of Kurama's chakra and pulls it into the seal.

"**ARGHHHHHHH!" **Kurama yells as his chakra is pulled away into the seal. Kurama slowly begins to shrink until he is the size of a small dog and begins to fall fifty feet to the ground. Aether quickly flashes and catches Kurama before flashing back to the Hokage Monument. Kurama is about the size of a shih tzu and its nine tails are wagging behind him wildly. Aether then takes the floating seal and places it on the fox, sealing away his chakra. Hiruzen looks at the god in awe as he looks over his village before he asks something.

"Is it over?"

"Yes. You should cast a genjutsu over Konoha so that it looks like I sealed Kurama away entirely. That way, the greedy villagers won't look for it." Aether recommends, making Hiruzen nod. He flashes through a couple hand seals and casts a genjutsu over all of Konoha so that all watching did not see it. Aether then turns toward Hades and nods.

"May we stay with you?" Aether asks since he needs somewhere to live with his family. As a primordial, he does not follow the rules that Zeus put in place, and as such, he could raise his child with his wife. However his normal home is in the Void along with the rest of the Primordials, but the sheer pressure there will kill anyone who is not immortal.

"Of course Uncle. I have a house set for you in Elysium. You can take that Clear Sighted mortal wife and your kid with you." Hades says.

Aether smiles and turns toward Hiruzen. "It's been a pleasure, Hiruzen. Tell everyone I am dead, and that I sacrificed myself in order to seal away Kurama. I'll send my son here one day so that he can train in the Shinobi arts. Until then, Hiruzen," Aether says causing the elderly kage to bow to the god. Aether then hands Hiruzen a kunai to summon him if need be. Hiruzen nods and Aether disappears with Hades, Aether in a yellow flash and Hades into the shadows.

With Kushina and Naruto

"Honey!" Aether yells as he walks to where Kushina and Naruto are. As a soft and romantic reunion, he is met by a flying fist to the face, sending him into the wall. Kushina stands there with her face red and grabs her immortal husband by the jacket.

"How dare you just leave me to go fight a goddamn BIJUU! I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY KATANA! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE A GOD; PEOPLE IN TARTARUS WILL FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!" Kushina roars at her husband before dropping him onto the floor. Aether crawls into a little ball to protect his vital organs and something else vital.

"I h-h-ha-had to sa-ave everyone! Don't kill me!" Aether says in his defense making Hades sigh as this is how he feels with Persephone. Persephone actually wanted to marry him and they had truly fallen in love, but his sister refused and came up with that story so that her daughter's reputation and her's by extension would not be ruined. Kushina draws her Katana and begins to inch towards Aether with a sadistic smirk that would impress Anko.

"Lady Kushina, we must head to the underworld." Hades interrupts so to prevent a possible mutilation.

"Okay," Kushina says with a bright smile, causing Hades to sweatdrop at her bipolar personality. Slowly Aether stands up and looks at his son and smiles. His eyes are a deeper blue than Aether's own and he has the same silver hair that seems to reflect the light. He also has three whisker marks that when Aether rubs, he purrs like a cat. Kushina, having not noticed that, latches onto her child and begins chanting "KawaiiKawaiiKawaiiKawaii" making Hades and her husband sweatdrop. However this gives Aether enough time to grab both of them and Hades before disappearing in a flash. And just like that, the Yondaime Hokage and the Aka no Shi left the Elemental Nations.

12 Years Later

"Gods! Apollo, there are literally 196.9 million square miles where you could shine your freaking sunlight but it just has to be on my face!" The blonde boy yells from his bedroom as he is awoken by the sun. 12 years have passed since Naruto and his family have come to the underworld. Naruto is now about 5'3" and has a swimmers build that makes him lean. He has spiky silver hair and two jaw length bangs that frame his face, much like his father's mortal hairstyle, that enhances the deep blue of his eyes and makes him all the rage among the female ghosts. Over the years, Naruto has mastered his godly abilities to an acceptable level so he can teleport like his father and perform many of the techniques his father can, such as creating weapons made of light with a Brilliant Steel base.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE! STOP CURSING AND GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Naruto's mother, Kushina yells from downstairs making Naruto sweatdrop at the hypocrisy. Naruto sighs and gets out of bed to get dressed. He puts on a white jacket with orange trimming over mesh armor and black pants, much like his father's genin outfit. He runs outside of his room and jumps down the flight of stairs, landing in a roll before standing up. He walks into the brightly lit kitchen to see his mother finishing breakfast and his father doing the underworld crossword puzzle.

"Good Morning Offspring!" Aether yells as he sits at one of the stools at the island while writing it "T-O-R-T-U-R-E" into one of the rows.

"Morning Pops" Naruto says as he sits next to his father. His mother places a plate covered in eggs, pancakes and bacon in front of him. Naruto looks over his father's shoulder before writing in "P-L-U-T-O" to answer, "What is Hades' Roman form's name?".

"Your food is getting cold. You're going to need to eat something for later" Kushina comments making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto asks before digging into his food.

"Your Father is taking you to the Elemental Nations today and you will be there for a year to train" Kushina says making Naruto jump off his stool and jump up and down in happiness.

"So I'm finally going to meet Kakashi and Hiruzen and all of the other cool people!" Naruto says making his father nod and smile. Naruto then stops as he remembers something.

"And Ero-sennin." Naruto deadpans making Aether sigh and Kushina break into hysterical giggles at her child's nickname for the man.

"Yep. You done eating?" Aether says as sees Naruto finish eating and wipe his mouth. Naruto was about to nod but realizes something.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yells before a orange fox walks lazily into the kitchen. He was small and looked very much like a normal fox except he had 9 tails swaying behind him.

**"We leaving?" **Kurama asks before leaping onto Naruto head and landing there. Kurama was Kurama that attacked Konoha 12 years ago and had initially hated them all as it was human that enslaved him to attack the village. But Naruto who was a child, didn't know this and treated the bijuu like a friend. It was then Aether made him a deal, If he protected Naruto, then he may stay with them and love happily, which was good considering that something that Aether thought of doing was keeping Kurama in the underworld forever. As such the bijuu and Naruto were partners.

"Then let's go!" Aether says before giving Kushina a kiss and grabbing Naruto by his shoulder, disappearing in a flash.

In the Hokage's Office

Naruto appears in a white flash in front of Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage scaring the old man who was buried under a ton of paperwork. 3 ANBU jump down from the ceiling and draw their katanas on Naruto who just rolls his eyes.

"He said to clear the room" Naruto says making Hiruzen look at the boy closely. _Silver hair, unnaturally blue eyes, He must be Aether's boy! _

"Leave us" Hiruzen says making the ANBU look at him like he was crazy but Hiruzen shooes them away with a wave of his hand. The ANBU bow and then disappear in a shunshin.

"Come out Pops!" Naruto yells before a yellow flash fills the room and Aether appears.

"It's been what, 12 years, my old friend?" Aether asks before he is crushed by a hug by the old man. The village had been put back in his hands once again after Aether had left and it had been a pain in the ass. Minato/Aether had kept the village in check and shut down any petitions from the civilians to restrict the access of Shinobi but now in Hiruzen's old age, he did not have all of the support that he once had so a few of the civilians' petitions have been passed and a civilian council had been added. But the worse part of Aether leaving was...he once again have to do Paperwork.

"Good. Kakashi will want to see you and Jiraiya is in the village right now. I'll alert them of your presence"

"Actually tell them to meet us at Training Ground 7. Naruto and I will be staying here for a while" Aether explains making the old man nod while Naruto is getting antsy at the lack of action.

"I'll see you around, old man, Pops!" Naruto yells before flashing away much like his father did when he was the Hokage, ready to start a new adventure.

Gate of Konoha

An entire year had passed since Naruto and his father came to Konoha and much has happened. Naruto had trained with "Ero-Sennin and the Scarecrow" as he affectionately calls them along with many other Jonin. He had learned the Henge, Kawarimi and the Kage Bunshin as he could not do the Bunshin with his gigantic reserves. He had also learned to control ALL of the elements with his father's help.

Flashback Start

_Naruto and his father was in Training Ground 7 and going through Taijutsu katas when Aether stops, looking into the seemingly endless forest of Konoha before taking a deep breath._

"_It is time to finish your training" Aether says causing Naruto to stop his Kata and look at his father._

"_I thought I finished my training?" Naruto asks in confusion making Aether smile. Aether then walks toward the training dummies with Naruto following him._

"_It is the reason why I am considered one of the strongest primordials for I control energy." Aether says before holding out his right hand in front of him, just like how he did to form the Rasengan._

"_Katon" Aether says before basking his hand in crimson flames. Aether places his palm on one of the training dummies, causing it to erupt into crimson flames that seemed to burn stronger than normal red and orange flames._

"_Suiton" Aether announces before lighting his left palm with water and with a swish of his hand, a wave of water appears and puts out the flames._

"_Fuuton" Aether calls before coating his hands in wind and swinging them at 2 dummies with a circular motion, sending 2 blades of wind. bisecting the 2 dummies._

"_Doton" Aether explains before coating his right fist in Earth Chakra and punching the ground, making 3 spikes of earth pierce through 3 dummies, Naruto's jaw dropping._

"_The White Holy Light or Koton" Aether says as a white aura surrounds him and he shoots 5 bolts of light._

"_And the Forbidden Light, The Black Light of Destruction or Meiton" Aether finishes before his white aura is replaced by a black one. Aether shoots forward at a speed that Naruto was unable to follow before touching a dummy that instantly disintegrated, making Naruto's jaw drop further._

_"Now, let's begin" Aether says before cracking his knuckles and sending Naruto a sadistic smirk that makes Naruto shiver. _Damn, I'm going to die, _Naruto thinks to himself before getting ready for Tor- I mean...Training!_

Flashback End

After a lot of training, Naruto had found out that he was the only child of Aether or the Rikudo Sennin to inherit the Rinnegan and due to Kurama's chakra running through his Mother's coils when he was born. As such, his Rinnegan was mutated into a combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It was purple with 3 tomoes in the first ring, 3 in the second ring and 3 in the third leaving him with a Rinnegan with 9 tomoes.

The eyes were called the Tengan or the "Heaven's Eye" by Aether who was sure that it could make Naruto one day stronger than himself. Naruto however hated the Tengan as it made him feel like he was cheating when he used Banbutsu Sozo, one of the only techniques he knew. However the process knocked him out all day even with Kurama's help. With the technique he created his own version of Samehada, a sword he read about that could eat sword was a beautiful Katana made of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron and a Brilliant Steel core that gave it life. The blade was called "Namiwakiru" or "To Cut Through The Waves" and he kept it in a flashlight form on his waist.

Most importantly, he made friends in the Jonin such as Tsume Inuzuka who taught him and Kurama how to fight together like an Inuzuka and their partner or Asuma who taught him chakra flow. But the place where he was the most was in the Hokage's Library, the most knowledge in konoha. Naruto could perform any elemental Ninjutsu technique with enough practice but he needed to know the theory behind some of them to do them at all. This skill however got the attention of a Sasuke Uchiha, the spoiled brat of the Council himself.

Flashback Start

_Naruto was in Training Ground 7 and practicing his Meiton when he feels someone enter his sensory range. Naruto focuses and senses genin level reserves with slightly more developed eye coils then the rest of his body. He also notices that waves of negative emotions rolling off of him. This matches the description of of Naruto's friend turned "Traitor", Itachi Uchiha or rather due to the emotions and low reserves, most likely his idiotic brother Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Who are you dobe?" Sasuke asks Naruto who continues training._

"_Naruto Hikari" Naruto says over his shoulder as he focuses on drawing in the darkness around him._

"_You're the one the council is making a fuss about" Sasuke comments making Naruto roll his eyes and kneels in a Seiza position. _

"_Okay, I don't care" Naruto responds as he closes his eyes, body facing away from Sasuke._

"_Face me, you are in the presence of a Uchiha" Sasuke says with an arrogant smirk but Naruto could care less/_

"_Your brother was so much more reasonable and much less arrogant" Naruto says, eyes never opening._

"_WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke yells, KI flaring._

"_Nice try with the KI but it won't work on anyone stronger than a Genin" Naruto comments with a small smile._

"_Bastard!" Sasuke yells as he flashes through hand seals._

"_Fire Release- Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells before blowing a 3 foot ball of fire at Naruto who still doesn't open his eyes._

"_You are just an arrogant brat who can't hold a candle to your brother" Naruto says before blowing out, causing the fireball to shoot back at Sasuke who scrambles to get out of the way. Sasuke looked like he was about to engage Naruto once more before remembering what happened before and runs away leaving Naruto to meditate._

Flashback End

Overall, It had been a productive year but Naruto's time in Konoha had come to an end.

"I'll visit!" Naruto says as he waves at the crowd making Anko or as Naruto called her, "That Crazy Snake Lady" stand up.

"You better Gaki (Brat)!" Anko yells before throwing a kunai at Naruto which Naruto catches with two fingers.

"Ja ne" Naruto says before flashing away from Konoha, a lone tear falling from his right eye.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I'm sorry about Raijin and I would like to just say that its not abandoned but on the backburner for now. I have 3 stories coming out besides this one. One of them is if Naruto was the last Shinto god, son of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi who along with the rest of the pantheon are fading except for Naruto. To make sure that their legacy lives on, the gods pass on their domains and the treasures of the pantheon. And the other one is a Highschool DxD one about if Naruto was the son of Great Red and Ophis and both should be coming out soon. Also I would just like to say that School is a Bitch and updates will be coming whenever I can make. Okay that's it, Knife out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Of Transforming Weapons and Rasengans Chapter 2

Knife does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respective Authors

Perseus Jackson, the only demigod son of Poseidon, was thanking whatever god was looking down on him as half a dozen arrows pierce the hide of the manticore that was about to make him visit his uncle, Hades. Everyone looks in the direction of the arrows to find that the attackers are a bunch of girls around his age or younger, all with their bows out and arrows at the ready.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth Chase, Percy's blonde companion, proclaims before giving a sigh of relief.

"Goodie," Percy's other companion, Thalia Grace, comments. She looks like a mix between a punk and a goth, with her spiky shoulder length black hair, black clothing and spear sparking with lightning. One girl from the group steps forward, the silver circlet on her black hair setting her apart from the others. She draws her bow string back further and aims her arrow at the head of .

"Shall I end it, Milady?" The Girl says as she looks down at the shot, spawning fear in 's widened eyes.

"You cannot do this! It is forbidden by ancient law!" exclaims, but an auburn-haired girl the age twelve or thirteen steps forward.

The fierce glare in her eyes is only strengthened by the biting undertone that appears when she starts talking. "On the contrary, my domain covers all wild animals and last time I checked, _Manticore, _your species is considered as such. Zoe you may take the-"

"Sorry Arty but I got this." A voice cuts in, making all the onlookers turn to a hooded figure at the side. He has a bow drawn at the monster, and several gasps erupt at its beauty. It is solid yet transparent and has what appears to be solidified light arcing through it. The man pulls the string and an arrow made of light appears, which he aims at .

"Say hello to Chaos for me!" The Man says before letting loose the arrow. It flies through the air as a blur of light and goes straight between 's eyes, causing him to explode into white dust. The archer walks toward 's downed form before turning his head to the right suddenly.

"Down!" The Man yells as his right fist is coated in black flames and he jumps off of the cliff, flying 20 feet before punching a hole straight through the engine of a black helicopter that was coming up over the cliff. Percy watches with awe as the now flaming helicopter spirals out of control and crashes into his father's domain. The mysterious stranger collapses his bow into a ring, and The Hunters take the chance to jump down in front of him.

Zoe and some of the other younger Hunters draw their bows. "Reveal thyself Man!"

"Zoe, you knew who I was as soon as I appeared" The Man replies before looking at Artemis who looks back in shock.

"Is that really you?" Artemis, Thalia and Annabeth ask in unison, causing the Hunters to lower their bows. If their lady knew the man, they couldn't kill him...yet.

Percy draws Riptide and points it at the man. "Who are you?"

The man's right hand glows white before he grabs the blade as if it is nothing. He then takes off his hood to show everyone his face. He has spiky blonde hair that goes in all directions, and ocean blue eyes that are unnaturally bright like there is a light behind them. He is maybe 6'1" and muscular but not overly. The most distinct features are the three whisker marks he has on each cheek, giving him the appearance of something closer to a tiger than a cat.

He is wearing a white cloak that has a flap open to show arrows with white fletchings that are sticking out of their quiver, white ANBU pants, white shinobi sandals tied down with bandages, a white flak jacket, 2 white belts crossing across his waist and a white tanktop with a gold Omega on his right pectoral. He has one of those commando belts going across his torso that had several steel handles and a couple weird looking knives which suddenly blend into the belt like they were never there. Around his neck was a leather necklace with at least 5 beads and had a silver guitar pendant along with another pendent of a glass rod. Lastly, hidden under his cloak sleeve was a tattoo with the letters SPQR and at least 5 lines along with an eagle symbol.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Aether, Champion of Chaos and Guardian of Demigods. " Naruto says with a foxy grin, a few girls blushing at its radiance.

He shoots a glare at Percy, making Percy sweat in fear. "What?" Percy stammers, his face pale white.

Naruto gestures at Bianca and Nico who are scared in the corner. "You risked the lives of these demigods, who I were trying to protect, by rushing ahead without thinking!" Naruto yells with fury blazing in his eyes. He then switches moods completely and looks at Artemis with a sweet smile, leading everyone to make the assumption that he is bipolar.

"Arty, can you call your brother? I would drive my car but I can't fit everyone like S.O.L. can," Naruto asks politely. Artemis nods but groans at having to call her brother. Naruto walks over to Nico and Bianca and sits down next to them with a smile.

"Sorry if this is a lot to take in but I was sent by your father to protect you" Naruto says to Nico and Bianca.

"Yo..you know our father?" Bianca asks with wide eyes. Naruto glances at Artemis who nods.

Given the permission to reveal the truth, Naruto continues. "Yeah. Do you know about Greco-Rom...Greek Mythology?" Nico's eyes light up and begins pulling out his cards from his Mythomagic game.

"Yeah! Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades!" He yells in excitement.

"Yep! Bianca, Nico, your dad is actually the lord of the dead." Naruto smiles brightly. Silence falls, and everyone facepalms at Naruto's bluntness.

"Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny!" Bianca says with a pale face, the exact opposite of Nico.

"OUR DAD IS-" Nico yells and stands up but Naruto holds up his hand to stop him from finishing.

"Names are powerful, Nico. Be careful when you use them. Why don't you go over to Grover and teach him your Mythomagic game." Nico nods and stands up. Naruto thinks for a second and pulls out a scroll from his flak jacket. He unrolls it to reveal an advanced set of symbols. Naruto places his hand on it and there is a puff of smoke before a little statue appears on top of the symbols.

"Oh yeah! Here." Naruto hands Nico the little statue which is in fact part of his game.

"Woah! Hades! He's one of the rarest ones!" Nico hugs a surprised Naruto and grins. Nico then turns around to play with it but stops when he sees Bianca's "mother" face.

"Nico, what do you say?" Bianca scolds, to which Nico makes a sheepish look.

"Thank you!" Nico exclaims before going to play with Grover. Bianca then walks over to Thalia, Annabeth and Percy, as they are the only people not part of the Hunters, while Naruto walks over to Artemis, towering over her 5' form.

"Who is that jerk?" Percy says as he kicks a few rocks but moves to the side to dodge a bolt of lightning.

"Shut up!" Annabeth yells making Percy put his hands up in defense.

"What?" Percy asks making Thalia sigh.

"Naruto was like the Luke of our camp when we first got there. Everyone knew him and looked up to him; he was the big brother of the camp. He along with Grover were the ones who brought us to Camp Half-Blood, but he left soon after I was tree-ifed. No one has seen him since he vanished seven years ago." Thalia explains making Percy stop.

"Why isn't the dust gold?" Percy asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"If Naruto kills a monster, he can send the monster straight to oblivion where it can't respawn as he is the Champion of Chaos" Grover says as he looks up from his game with Nico.

"Chaos?" Percy asks with a look of confusion, causing Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and even Nico (who had the Chaos card in his game) to facepalm.

"My gods, Seaweed Brain, don't you read? Chaos was the first god and father of the primordials. Naruto is the first demigod to meet him and is the first demigod to be the champion of a primordial." Annabeth rants, her eyes awestruck at the possibility of meeting the creator of the universe.

"He said he was a son of Aether. Who's Aether?" Percy asks making everyone want to roll their eyes.

"I swear sometimes, Water Boy. Aether is the primordial god of Light, Energy and the Upper Air which is the air that the Olympians breathe" Thalia explains, and Percy nods as he takes everything in. Silence falls until Percy realizes something.

"What if he is a spy for Luk-" Percy asks but Annabeth cuts him off.

"Don't say that. Naruto is like a big brother to me. He taught how to use my dagger." Percy pauses at the revelation because he knows that Annabeth is the best dagger user in the camp.

"He taught me to use my powers and helped me with my Acrophobia. You're just upset that he yelled at you but he was right to do so. We could have just made an excuse and took them back inside but you had to be a big shot" Thalia scolds. Percy frowns and looks to where Naruto is talking to the goddess of the moon.

"Hmph...Well I don't trust him" Percy says before turning to see where Naruto was.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Artemis questions while they watch the kids. She like Naruto and found the boy as one of the few men along with her brother and a few other gods that she could stand.

"I've been training and protecting demigods on their way to the camps," Naruto explains. A white sphere of energy appears in his right hand before he disperses it, supporting his point.

"Why are you making a special case for the Di Angelos?" Artemis interrogates making Naruto smile and look toward the sky.

"A) Uncle H asked a favor and I couldn't deny my favorite uncle and B) I would have came after them anyway since they are power demigods" Naruto explains before there is silence as they watch the group until Naruto opens his mouth.

"Don't ask Bianca to join the Hunters. She has a brother that loves her" Naruto pleads making Artemis scowl.

"She'll be happy with the Hunters" Artemis argues making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Imagine if because of a choice you made, Apollo was sad for the rest of his immortal life" Naruto argues making Artemis pause before sighing.

"Fine." Artemis says causing Naruto to pump a fist in victory before they both jump down.

"He's always late during the winter" Artemis comments before looking toward the sky to see the sun getting closer making all of the demigods close their eyes at the bright light except for Artemis who was a god and Naruto whose father's light was about 5 times brighter. Apollo is a handsome young man in his late teens, around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He is wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers. Behind him is a cherry red maserati that is pretty much the ultimate chick magnet but makes Naruto just roll his eyes.

"My Camaro is nicer" Naruto comments making Apollo scowl.

"Shut up, Naruto" Apollo says before he walks over to Naruto. All of the Demigods thought that he was going to blast Naruto to smithereens but he grabs Naruto and gives him a big manly hug.

"How are you doing, brother?" Apollo says as he holds his little brother figure.

"Good" Naruto says before punching Apollo hard in the stomach, making the sun god fall to the floor.

"That, you bastard was for sending a hooker to my house on my birthday! Abby almost killed her then me!" Naruto rants causing Apollo to nod and slowly get up before sending Naruto a lecherous look making Naruto kick him in the balls causing him to crumple once more. Naruto turns toward Artemis and Zoe who begrudgingly give him thumbs up. Apollo gets up once more, although a bit slower this time before Naruto looks at him then S.O.L.

"Do you still have the thing I gave you?" Apollo asks making Naruto nod and pull out his necklace to show the sun god who nods.

"You want to race or are you going to let the minors fly?" Naruto asks as he looks at S.O.L. making Apollo think for a moment.

"I'll let them drive so I guess we'll meet you there" Apollo says making Naruto nod before he pulls out a pair of keys. He hits the unlock button and throws them in front of him. Suddenly the keys expand into a beautiful black 1968 Camaro SS Convertible which Naruto climbs into.

"Wait! What about us!" Percy yells making Naruto raise an eyebrow and juts his head toward S.O.L. before starting up his car.

"Apollo's car has room. See you around Arty, and be careful with S.O.L.! I called dibs when Apollo gets old!" Naruto says before hitting the accelerator. The car levitates until it is about 10 feet of the ground and shoots off into the air, a trail of white light behind him.

"Damn that Hephaestus-made copy. S.O.L. is still nicer though" Apollo says before he morphs S.O.L. into a typical minivan. He then turns around to the demigods with a sadistic grin before he opens his mouth.

"So...who wants to drive?"

_Naruto was leaning against his camaro as he had just finished talking to Chiron who was standing nearby when he sees the sun approaching at a harsh angle before it manages to land and glide to a stop. Everyone slowly piles out, all looking like they had been on the world's worst roller coaster. Bianca, Annabeth, Zoe and the rest of the Hunters got off although they looked a little green while Percy, Nico, Apollo and Thalia got off, wobbled and immediately threw up making Naruto himself feel green. Once everyone recuperated, they walked up to Naruto and Chiron who are holding in smirks.

"Lord Apollo, I hope the ride here was pleasant" Chiron says with a straight face make Naruto burst out laughing as he couldn't hold it anymore causing him to get glares from everyone.

"Who drove?" Naruto asks making Thalia raise a sheepish hand causing Naruto to laugh.

"Really, Thalia? I thought we got rid of your fear of heights" Naruto says causing Thalia to pout. Naruto had taught her how to fly and got rid of her fear by grabbing her around the waist and jumping off of the grand canyon onto only to land onto a cushion of light that Naruto created. Needless to say, Thalia chased him and threatened to castrate him with her spear.

"But it's still hard to drive!" Thalia argues making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Excuses" Naruto yells before he pats his car. Naruto then looks at Bianca and Nico and remembering what happened while Thalia was killing everyone in S.O.L.

"I was talking to your father and he wants you to bunk with me!" Naruto announces making everyone raise an eyebrow and have varying reactions. Bianca blushes crimson while Thalia and Annabeth's hands tighten into fists, something that did not go unnoticed by Chiron and Grover.

"Wait, you talked to our dad!/We can stay with you?" Nico and Bianca yell in unison before looking at each other.

"Yep, I'll be like a big brother! I can tortu-train you to be strong!" Naruto says, making a mistake that causes Thalia, Annabeth and Grover shiver and Chiron smirk as they knew how horrible Naruto's training methods were.

"Where?" Percy asks as there was no Aether cabin. Naruto snaps his fingers before a 3 story cabin shimmers into existence. It was made entirely of tinted windows that looked awesome.

"In my cabin. Duh" Naruto says with a smile. Naruto then stops and looks into the distance for a second before turning to Chiron.

"Where's the nearest body of water?" Naruto asks causing the old centaur to think for a second.

"The lake behind Poseidon Cabin" Chiron says making Naruto nod.

"Ja ne!" Naruto says before disappearing in a white flash.

"It means 'See ya' in japanese. Let's hurry up!" Thalia and Annabeth yell in unison due knowing Naruto and sprinting off with everyone behind them, missing Apollo disappearing in a very similar yellow flash.

"Is anyone else confused on how he can TELEPORT!" Percy yells as they get close to his cabin.

"He can convert his body to light and reassemble himself wherever he wants" Thalia explains as they reach the Poseidon Cabin. They run behind the cabin to see Naruto sitting indian style...on top of the water! He has his hands in a strange position with one hand clasping the other. A white aura gathers around Naruto before he opens his eyes and slams the surface of the water.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto yells and there is no immediate response but suddenly there is a ripple in the middle of the lake. More ripples continues to propagate and get larger until they reach head height but seem to mysteriously miss Naruto. From the center of the ripples, a girl raises slowly from the water before opening her eyes and looking at everyone.

The girl is petite with thick framed black glasses as well as long light blue hair with black highlights. She has a heart shaped face, pale skin and has sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue V-neck shirt that is tight against her C-cup breasts, a leather mini skirt, a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist and a canteen with runes connecting to a strap on her left shoulder. She also has light blue and white striped stockings that match her shirt, a steel chain wrapping around her right inner thigh, and a leather jacket. Lastly, blue lipstick that enhanced her features. Overall, she was beyond words like "Beautiful", "sexy" and "hot" with her almost godlike beauty.

She looks at Naruto before raising a palm and the water rises around her before shooting at Naruto in the form of a bird. Naruto jumps up and kicks the bird, making it turn back to water before he flips through a few hand seals before summoning a water dragon and shooting it at the girl who just stops it with a wave of her hand. She opens her canteen and out shoots a yellow liquid that flies at Naruto who just barely dodges it.

It was good that he did as when the liquid touched the water, it sizzled. She grabs her chain from her thigh and pulls, causing it to elongate and turn into a whip before she snaps it at Naruto. Instead of moving out of the way, Naruto lets it catch him and drag him toward the girl.

"Naruto, why haven't you IM-ed me this week?" The girl says as the visage of a demon appears behind her making Naruto shudder. _I forgot she was like this. I still have nightmares of that one time when she was PMS-ing and a ghost called her fat, _Naruto reminiscences before shuddering once more.

"I was busy trying to track down these demigods, Abby" Naruto pleads causing Abby to smile happily and the chain to come off of Naruto.

"Okay!" Abby says making Naruto sweatdrop. People watching were doing the same thing as they watch the bipolar girl. _Is that his girlfriend?, _Everyone was thinking but in different contexts. The girls in jealousy although they would never admit it and the boys in envy at Naruto dating the hottest girl perhaps EVER! Naruto puts his arm around the girl and they disappear in a flash before reappearing in front of the group.

"Yo. Thanks for letting me use your lake" Naruto says making everyone sweatdrop but Percy was confused about something.

"How can you control water? Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asks making Abby shake her head and draw some water from the air.

"Nope! Only Daughter of Pontus, Primordial god of the Sea!" Abby exclaims as she let's the water flow through her fingers, solidifying it into ice every once and awhile.

"I thought Naruto was the only Demi-Primordial!" Annabeth questions making Abby smile widely before solidifying the water into a knife and throwing it at a tree across the lake, making an audible thud as it strikes the tree.

"Nope!" Abby says before walking away, everyone following closely behind. Suddenly Abby dissolves into mist and Naruto sighs before flashing away leaving everyone confused at the lake.

"I wonder if I could do that?" Percy says as they walk back toward the camp.

* * *

"So then I kicked Apollo in the balls" Naruto says causing the pudgy man next to him to break out laughing. The man looked like a cherub that grew up and was drunk most of the time. His bloodshot eyes were in tears as he was laughing so hard at his big brother's pain. Naruto, Chiron and the man were at a table and playing a game of pinochle as Annabeth, Thalia and Percy walk into the big house.

"Ah Annabeth darling, what can we do for you?" Chiron asks causing Annabeth to smile at her mentor.

"Chiron, we need to gather the councillors in a meeting for the capture the flag game against the Hunters" Annabeth suggests causing the centaur to nod and stand up from his game.

"Gather the councillors" Chiron says to Naruto who nods and unseals a large gong from a scroll in his flak jacket. He gestures for everyone to cover their ears before he flashes outside and strikes the gong, sending a wave of sound to resonate from the large disc of bronze over the camp. After about a minutes or so, at least one member of each cabin exits their cabins to look at Naruto and flip him the bird making Naruto grin.

"COUNCILLORS! MEETING IN 10!" Naruto yells causing everyone to nod and go back into their cabins to inform their leaders. Naruto goes back inside to see the demigods looking at him with confusion on their faces.

"Why do you have a gong?" Thalia asks the blonde haired boy who just raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you?" questions Naruto before he disappears in a flash, leaving the demigods once again questioning his sanity.

_All of the councilors (Naruto was the councilors of the Primordial Cabin that included him, Abby, Bianca and Nico) were gathered in the small rec room with a large ping pong table in the middle. Naruto while waiting for everyone, made a shadow clone and began to play ping pong. After a while, the game got competitive and both began to increase their speeds by augmenting their bodies with Koton Chakra until they were blurs of light and the ping pong ball breaking the sound barrier after every hit. This continues until Naruto hit the ball too hard and it flew threw the air, almost hitting Percy as he walked in before embedding itself in the wall next to him.

"HEY!" Percy exclaims as he walks in causing Clarisse, Connor and Travis burst out in laughter while everyone else really couldn't care less. Drew's filing her nails, Beckendorf is writing down a few notes on a weapon that Naruto had given him the idea for and so on for the rest of the councilors.

"My bad…" Naruto replies sheepishly making the son of the sea god roll his eyes as Annabeth and Thalia walk in making Naruto jump up.

"Good! Everyone's here. Time to discuss capture the flag plans" Naruto says with enthusiasm not shared by anybody else.

"We haven't won in 7 years against the Hunters!" Conner responds a little cynically making Naruto grin.

"Who led you last time you won?" Naruto says in return, all of the older campers reminiscencing at the last time Naruto led them and how whatever team he was on in capture the flag won until Chiron told him he could no longer participate and stayed with Chiron and Dionysus during the game. Naruto claps his hands together, getting everyone's attention before leaning over the large map he placed early on the ping pong table.

"Charlie, you make some traps and lay them down ahead of time with Hermes cabin's help. Something distracting like...paint bombs. Make them orange." Naruto says with a sadistic smile making Charles chuckle at his old friend's quirks.

"Lee, I want half of your cabin as medics and the other half on a rock wall surrounding the flag" Naruto instructs causing Lee to raise an eyebrow.

"We don't have a rock wall there?" The confused Lee asks as Kurama walks absently into the room and onto Naruto's head.

"Not yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto asks while stroking Kurama's head like a psychopathic James Bond Villain.

"**You're an asshole, you know that?" **Kurama says making Naruto flick him in the ear.

"What's the nearest asylum?" Clarisse whispers to Thalia who laughs.

"Hey! Back to subject, Katie, can you cover the wall in thorns?" Naruto asks the girl who nods and blushes when Naruto flashes her a smile (something Thalia isn't please about).

"Okay. Percy, Thalia, Abby, Hermes Cabin and Ares cabin will engage in open combat against the hunters. Percy you get left side, stay by the lake while Abby and Thalia will stay in the clearing so Thalia has more space to swing and Abby can use her devastating techniques" Naruto explains making Annabeth nod at the plan before realizing something.

"What about you?" Annabeth question Naruto as he looks at the map.

"I'll be the anti-Zoe missile so you can take the flag while you're is invisible" Naruto explains as he pets Kurama. Everyone looks at the map in awe at the plan before Annabeth breaks the silence.

"...Why are you not a son of Athena?" Annabeth asks making Naruto smirk at the compliment.

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome!" Naruto flatters himself making everyone roll their eyes but jump when they hear him slam a three-pronged kunai into the table.

"Let's go guys! We got a war tomorrow and I plan to win it!" Naruto rallies making everyone cheer and rush out of the small room to win the battle.

* * *

Naruto was in the arena with Kurama, Abby and the Di Angelo siblings and was training them. To say they are prodigies would be an understatement. Naruto trained Nico and Bianca in his Mother's style and Nico had taken to it instantly.

Naruto took out some of the Stygian Iron Uncle Hades gave him and forged a 3 foot long, pitch black katana that looked a lot like a sword from one of Naruto's favorite mangas, Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach. Naruto also forged 2 hooks made of Stygian Iron and Naruto's own Meiton chakra that are chained together that focused Nico's godly powers.

Nico's skills and willingness to take almost suicidal risks made him formabile to swordsmen of Naruto's caliber. Naruto tested them both on their affinities to their Father's domains and found out that Nico inherited his father's control over death and a unique affinity to hellfire, something none of Hades' other children has ever received.

Bianca could control Gems but unique to her like her brother, she could control her bones much like the Kaguya in the Nations. Bianca unlike her brother however, did not take to the sword and when Naruto tested her to see what weapon she was tuned towards, he was surprised to find the staff was what she was comfortable with. As such Naruto forged her a weapon made of Stygian Iron as well, a 6 foot staff with a another rod bisecting it, making it look like a cross. It was reinforced and enhanced with fuinjutsu so that it was incredibly strong and light enough for her to wield.

"Woah!" Naruto yells as he dodges a sword coated in black flames aiming to bisect him before he performs a backflip to avoid being skewered by several bones. When Naruto lands, he attempts to jump away from Abby's water whip only for his ankle to be grabbed by a skeleton hand. Abby then draws out acid, Bianca holds out her fingertips and Nico in a "Kamehameha" stance as Naruto calls it before they all shoot something at Naruto, Bone Bullets from Bianca, a jet of acid from Abby and a Kamehameha blast of black fire from Nico.

"Dammit!" Naruto yells before getting fed up and coating his body in Meiton, instantly disintegrating the attacks on impact. Naruto then draws a light sword and dashes forward, meeting Nico halfway. They are at a standoff until the light sword doubles in size Nico making the young son of Hades to jump back to avoid being cut but isn't fast enough to avoid a kick to the chest, sending him flying backwards. Bianca takes his place instantly and goes for a swing of her staff which Naruto dodges only to have to flash away when the staff swings at him again. Naruto then reaches up to his neck and grabs his pendent, a clear rod that reflects light, and pulls causing it to transform into a handle made out of a white metal. Naruto then charges the handle with Meiton causing a large blade made of black light sparking to life out of the hilt.

"NARUTO!" A voice yells knocking Naruto out of his groove and making him turn around to see Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Grover walk into the field. Naruto sends his charges and Abby a look which they respond with a nod in understanding.

"What?" Naruto complains as he pulls the energy from his sword and begins beating up a punching dummy while his integrators gather around him.

"How have you been doing for the past seven years?" Annabeth asks while Naruto unloads combos at speeds that Percy can barely follow.

"Training and protecting demigods" Naruto says before kicking the head off the dummy.

"How did you become the 'Guardian of Demigods' as you called it?" Annabeth asks once more making Naruto flash next to Thalia and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I made a deal with Lightning Princess' dad" Naruto responds making Thalia blush at the nickname, something her friends didn't miss and for the sky to thunder. Apparently Zeus didn't like people flirting with his daughter.

* * *

"_Zeus, why have you called us here?" Hera asks as her and the rest of the council enter the council room._

"_We are here to discuss the demigod, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Zeus says as he sits on his platinum throne. He has shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes just like his daughter, Thalia. He is wearing a dark pinstripe business suit as he sits with perfect posture on his throne._

"_Oh Naruto! The dude's cool! Him and I do archery together!" Apollo says as he lounges on his chair and tinkers with an IPod._

"_If he can practice archery with the god of Archery then he is much stronger than the average demigod. Not to mention he is the son of a primordial and champion of the creator of the universe" Zeus says to himself but everyone hears and ponders it until Hermes remembers something._

"_He won't stay at camp for much longer. He gets antsy when he gets bored" Hermes adds making Hera think for a second._

"_How about we get him to work with us? What is he passionate about?" Hera asks making Apollo think for a few seconds._

"_His father always told him that _'_Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' as such he is very protective of his family and demigods in general" Apollo explains causing Zeus to pause._

"_Call him in" Zeus instructs causing Apollo to nod and throw a three pronged kunai into the floor. Naruto appears in a white flash, dressed in his usual outfit in front of the king of the gods._

"_Yo Lord Zeus, how's it hangin?" Naruto asks making Zeus' jaw clench and for him to pick up the Master Bolt but a glare from Hera makes him put it down._

"_The Olympians would like to offer you a position to work with us" Hera offers making Naruto raise an eyebrow._

"_You're offering me a job?" Naruto asks with confused look._

"_Yes, as the Guardian of Demigods" Zeus finishes, catching onto what his wife was saying._

"_What?" Naruto exclaims in shock._

"_You can go around the country and protect demigods on their way to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter" Zeus explains, his form momentarily switching to Jupiter. Naruto had found out about Camp Jupiter from his father and had agreed not to tell the Greeks about the Romans and vice versa. Naruto takes in his options for a bit before he sighs and opens his mouth._

"_Okay, I'll do it"_

* * *

"Where have you been the last seven years?" Annabeth questions making Naruto grin.

"Places" Naruto responds before flashing away, sending Thalia into a stormy rage.

"Bastard!" Thalia screams before punching a dummy, shattering it instantly. Thalia then turns toward Abby who is currently going through the fluid motions of a style that flowed like water.

"Who are you?" Thalia questions making Abby stop and look at her.

"We've been over this, the name's Abby" Abby comments before crossing her arms, unintentionally pushing up her assets. Thalia and Annabeth notice this and huff angrily at the girl while the boys have to look away to hide their blushes.

"Are you dating Naruto?" Thalia asks, a bit angrily, not that she would admit it.

"So what if I am? Whatcha going to do about it, 'Lightning Princess'?" Abby says, trying to rile up Thalia to see if she was like how Naruto said she was. And sure enough, he was right.

"You Soggy Little Bitch!" Thalia responds back, remembering Abby's water abilities.

"You're just upset that Naruto chose me over your punk ass!" Abby responds, having fun annoying the girl.

"You probably seduced him with how slutty you dress!" Thalia responds and that was when shit hit the fan. Never. EVER. Call. Abby. The. S-word.

"Let's do this Bitch!" Abby yells before lunging at Thalia but is caught by Naruto mid jump.

"Woah! Break it up! I heard you from the other side of camp! By the way, the kids are asking what 'Bitches,' and 'Sluts' are so thanks a lot" Naruto scolds breaking the atmosphere.

"It's okay Naruto. I'll make it up to you later" Abby responds with a seductive lick of her lips making Naruto sigh at the pervertedness of his girlfriend and her bipolar behavior. Thalia was steaming from her ears listening listening to the "Soggy Slut" flirt with Naruto while Grover and Percy were crimson at the implications.

"Let's go. We got to win tomorrow" Naruto says making everyone nod and walk away eager to win tomorrow's game. Naruto then flashes away with Abby dissolving into mist and Bianca and Nico shadow travel.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Transforming Weapons and Rasengans Chapter 3

Knife does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson

"Watch out Annie!" Naruto yells before cutting an arrow that almost hit her. The game started 10 minutes ago and his plan has gone perfectly. 3 Hunters were covered in paint before stuck in a celestial bronze net and no hunter had got within 50 feet of the flag as the best archers in the Apollo cabin stood on a top of a wall of earth and shot any hunter who came close.

* * *

"_So how are you going to make an earth wall? We have only 10 minutes" Lee comments as he looks at his father's position in the sky while noticing that the sun is moving faster than normal most likely due to having to drag the moon chariot as well._

"_Give me ten seconds" Naruto responds before flashing through hand seals and slamming his foot into the ground. Around them raises a 15 foot wall of earth that completely surrounded the flag making Lee's jaw drop._

"_Wow…" Was Lee could say before he looks at the blonde who just flashes him a foxy grin._

* * *

Naruto ducks under a slice of a dagger and kicks the Hunter in the stomach. He then summons his bow by rubbing his ring and draws an arrow from his quiver. As he lets go, the arrowhead opens and shoots a net that secures the Hunter to a tree. Another jumps down to take her place but Naruto flashes behind her and hits the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Go invisible and stay quiet or Zoe will hear you" Naruto instructs making Annabeth nod and put on her cap, becoming invisible. Naruto walks into the clearing where he sees the flag and only due to his Ninja instincts does he jump out of the way in time to dodge an arrow. Naruto then draws an arrow and charges it with green light, he then lets it loose on instinctively. The arrow intercepts Zoe's own and slices it down the middle, causing her to have to jump down from her position or be skewered. Zoe lands and rushes Naruto who just stands there and simply leans to the side to dodge her punch. This continues until Naruto puts up his hand and grabs her punch. He then turns and flips her over his shoulder but she lands on her back and kicks him over with her momentum. Naruto goes flying but lands in a roll and reaches for his belt. He draws a kunai and throws it at Zoe who dodges it but that distraction gave Naruto enough time to summon his bow and draw an arrow. He quickly shoots it and mid aid the tip transforms into a flat rectangular block sparking with electricity. It hits the distracted huntress and the thousands of volts of electricity in the arrow enters Zoe's body and electrocute Zoe, causing her to convulse for a few seconds. Naruto quickly draws another arrow and shoots it. Mid flight, it splits down the middle and becomes 2 arrows with a cable in between them that when it hits Zoe, wraps around her, securing her in celestial bronze wire. Annabeth appears next to her with Flag in hand making Zoe glare and lunge at her only to fall over.

"Let's go Annabeth!" Naruto yells before grabbing the blonde girl around the waist and Zoe before flashing away, over the boundary line. There is a roar of approval when they see Naruto and Annabeth with the flag and Zoe restrained.

"Congratulations my boy, you have broken the streak" Chiron congratulates before gesturing for Zoe to be freed. Naruto draws his handle and puts a little white light in it, making a dagger blade before cutting the celestial bronze wire. Zoe stands up and was about to yell at Naruto when there a large gasp.

"She's never left the attic before" Chiron's awed voice rings out as the Oracle walks toward them. Zoe bows and stands before it but it just walks past her and in front of Naruto before spewing green mist that takes the form of Aether.

"_Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains, A companion and partner will be gained" _Naruto's father says in a voice unlike his own before Aether shifts to Naruto's Mother, Kushina. Kushina stayed in the underworld with her best friend Persephone and was enjoying staying at home instead of fighting.

"_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail" _Kushina recites before shifting again.

"_The Titan's curse one must withstand, To face the past or die on cursed land"_ Kakashi says in a rhyme before giving Naruto an eye smile. He then melts into green mist and that goes back into the Oracle's mouth who then falls forward, lifeless. Naruto falls to his knees in shock before looking at the wise centaur in front of him.

"Councillors, Zoe, Rec Room. NOW!" Naruto yells before flashing away, the camp in silence before everyone began rushing back to camp.

* * *

Naruto is sitting on a chair and anxiously playing a riff on a silver stratocaster when all of the councillors and Zoe rush in. Thalia and Chiron stop for a sec to admire the signature riff from AC DC's "Back in Black" before everyone sits down. He stands up and places his hand on the table, his guitar hanging across his back from a strap.

"So...I have a quest?" Naruto says while tuning his sixth string, avoiding everyone's eyes which were being rolled.

"The Hunters must go! The Oracle says Lady Artemis is in danger!" Zoe yells before stabbing her knife into the ping pong table.

"You can't leave without Naruto, the Oracle gave him the quest. Besides "Campers and Hunters combined prevail" therefore campers must go as well." Chiron points out making Zoe sit down. Chiron then looks around to see some of the campers considering volunteering for the quest.

"It will be dangerous and there could be deaths" Chiron says making some of the overconfident campers rethink everything.

"Oh Goody" Dionysus comments innocently

"Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me" Dionysus explains while reading his _Wine Connoisseur _magazine making everyone look at him and Naruto roll his eyes at his Uncle figure's antics.

"I guess I'll take Abby, Zoe and Phoebe. Grover too." Naruto says before browsing over the rest of the campers. Charles wouldn't want to go, neither would Silena or Katie, he didn't need Lee as they had 2 archers and himself on the quest.

"You need 2 more people" Chiron reminds Naruto who nods and looks around once more before he turns around when he hears, "I'm going!" from Thalia. Naruto nods as Thalia would be a good close quarters fighter and they needed another. Naruto turns around once more before stopping on Percy.

"And...Jackson" Naruto says making Percy smile unlike Zoe who had the exact opposite reaction. Naruto knew he should choose the boy as he was a good fighter even if a bit untrained and he knew that if he didn't choose him, the boy would

"I refuse to go with that boy!" Zoe argues.

"Sorry Zo but I chose" Naruto says making Zoe grab her knife a little harder.

"Fine" Zoe admits begrudgingly, Thalia's smirk just making it worse.

"We leave at first light" Naruto announces making everyone nod and Chiron adjourns the meeting so that everyone could get ready.

* * *

The next day, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover and Thalia were standing at the base of Half-Blood Hill and were waiting for the rest of their team when they see Percy walk up the hill to meet them. They only difference

"Where are they?" Zoe says angrily before glaring at the campers. Everyone looks over the hill until they see a mop of silver and blue.

"There they are" Thalia comments before taking a look at Naruto and Abby. Abby looks the exact same as she did before but instead of her canteen, she had a purse and she now had a belt going around her waist that held a blue katana. The katana was blue and had a weird hilt that looked like Angel wings but most noticeably to someone who looked close enough was that the hilt was screwed tight to the sheath. Naruto is wearing the same things underneath but traded in the hooded cloak for a white hoodie. Most noticeably however he had a few new weapons. Strapped to his waist was an EXTREMELY long sword that was as long as him that seemed impossible for him to draw. Naruto had one more weapon and it was a simple black Katana that had a solid Stygian Iron sheath and was strapped to his belt in the Iaido style. Naruto then makes the long sword turn into a ring which he slips onto right index finger across from his Bow ring and next to 2 rings on his thumbs while the Katana turns into a silver chain bracelet.

"Compensating for something?" Grover comments making Naruto roll his eyes and give a small laugh.

"Naruto has **Nothing** to compensate for" Abby responds making Naruto and the rest of the group go crimson well except for the Hunters who just roll their eyes at the immaturity.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Percy asks referencing the many weapons that Naruto had on him.

"Why do you only have one weapon? What if you get disarmed? Or your weapon is effective against your opponent?" Naruto questions making Percy close his mouth with an audible click while Zoe's jaw momentary clenched at the mention of Percy's weapon, something that did not go unnoticed by Naruto. Thalia then notices the sword on Abby's hip and remembers that she has never used one before.

"You can use a sword?" Thalia asks the blue haired girl.

"Duh, my boyfriend is the second greatest swordsman in the world so of course I know how to use one" Abby responds before turning the sword into her blue bracelet. That statement only raised more questions.

"Let's go!" Naruto yells before pulling out his keys and hitting the unlock button. It once again shifts into his Camaro and Naruto slides into the front seat with Abby quickly grabbing shotgun.

"Can it fit us?" Percy questions making Naruto nod and open the door for them to see the back seat was like a limo, large leather seats that could easily fit 10 people. There were several TV screens, a mini fridge and even a computer.

"Yeah. The car is bigger on the inside than the outside" Naruto responds with a foxy grin. Grover smiles and leaps in next to the fridge with the rest of the group following begrudgingly. As Percy sits down and grabs a pack of chips, he realizes something.

"You could've fit us before!" Percy complains making Naruto roll his eyes and turn on the heat and the radio, it turns on to Taylor Swift's "Shake it Off" making Naruto fake gag before he changes it to the classic rock channel which is playing "Livin' on a Prayer".

"I could've but I didn't want throw up in my car which is why we are driving on the ground and not flying" Naruto says before pressing on the gas, sending them flying forward and out of the camp. As they go from 0 to 70 in 4 seconds, the chorus of the song blasts.

"Grab on guys because we're gonna be living on a prayer" Naruto exclaims before activating his "L.S.E" or Light Speed Engine, sending them shooting down the road a few hundred miles per hour.

"_Whooaaaaaa! We're half way there/ Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer/ Take my hand- we'll make it - I swear/ Whooaaaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_" Naruto sings along while everyone sit down and get ready, humming along to themselves.

* * *

5 Hours had pasted and everyone had fallen asleep except for Thalia who was leaning in over one of the seats into the front seat.

"So Fishcake, where have you been?" Thalia asks making Naruto roll his eyes and begin to regret that he told Thalia the alternate meaning of his name.

"I told you already, Lightning Princess. I've been places" Naruto responds making Thalia clench her jaw in frustration.

"What kind of places?" She reaches and Naruto was about to give another annoying answer when he feels something. He focuses for a few seconds before sending a pulse of white light out and as it comes back, he stiffens.

"What's that? Everyone up!" Naruto yells before hitting the horn. Everyone shoots up and draw their weapons to see the potential threat to see there was none.

"What the hell!" Percy yells as he rubs his eyes and Naruto is driving more like a maniac than normal.

"We have to go to the Smithsonian" Naruto explains making Grover, Abby, Zoe and Phoebe extend their senses before their eyes widen.

"What is it?" Thalia asks the Hunters.

"There is a dark aura in the museum" Phoebe says simply while Naruto turns the wheel, sending them into a drift. They drift for about 20 feet before they land in a perfect parallel park. Naruto jumps out of the car quickly and flashes up the stairs and into the museum. Naruto enters the museum to see a large man in a business suit and Luke Castellan. Naruto grits his teeth and throws a kunai at Luke who just barely catches it. Luke looks at the three pronged design with confusion before remembering who used them.

"Naruto" Luke growls before our blonde protagonist walks out in front of them.

"Ah Lukey, You're all grown up. No more pimples or asking me abou-" Naruto teases making Luke go red.

"Bastard!" Luke yell before drawing Backbiter and slicing at Naruto who draws his Kodachis from his back. He then blocks the strike with a X-block, looking the fellow blonde in the eyes. This staredown continues until they hear Naruto's group enter which is when Naruto kicks Luke in the chest and draws his bow. He creates 4 arrows made of light and launches them, catching Luke on each arm and each leg, slamming him into a wall. Naruto puts away his bow and snaps his fingers. His rings on his thumbs shift into 2 oversized pistols.

"Meet my girls, Jessica and Adaline" Naruto says before hoisting up the guns to show everyone. They are over-sized pistols that are at least 10 inches long quite rectangular in design and they each have 2 barrels and 2 triggers. They were both semi-automatic and close to identical except for their designs. Jessica is the white pistol with the black line and gold alpha and Adaline is black with a white line and gold omega.

"Their unique design makes it seem as if they doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly _is_ the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. They will be your downfall, goodbye Luke" Naruto says before pressing all 4 triggers before suddenly shifting his target to hit a drakon in the head with all four Stygian Iron 13 millimeter rounds. Luke takes this momentary distraction to rip his shirt and pants and get away from the wall. The General watches all of this with interest before his Javelin that was leaning by the wall and swiping with it, ripping a portal.

"I'll see you soon, Son of Aether. Oh, have fun with my pet" The General says before grabbing Luke and jumping into the portal. _Didn't know he could do that, _Naruto thinks to himself before his thoughts were broken by a roar. Naruto turns around to see the Nemean Lion in all its glory. It was the size of a pickup truck and had fur the color of celestial bronze. It's claws were the size of daggers and the color of Naruto's hair. The lion gives out a roar that shakes everything before it set it's eyes on Naruto.

"Move!" Naruto yells before jumping away when the lion lunges at him. Zoe and Phoebe begin unloading arrows at it but they all bounce off it's hide. Naruto takes a couple shots but they bounce off as well.

"Try armor piercing arrows!" Naruto hears Phoebe yell before he draws an arrow from his quiver that had a odd looking tip. He shoots the arrow but it bounces off as well.

"They don't work!" Naruto yell while shooting arrows. He then stops and checks his weapons before grinning.

"I have an idea, distract him!" Naruto yells before rubbing his ring, summoning his Nodachi. He kneels on the the floor and places the Nodachi across his lap before he takes a Kunai and cuts his palm. He then rubs it across the hilt, watching as the blood absorbs into the hilt before he stands up.

"Except my offering. Roar, Okami!" Naruto yells before he draws the Nodachi from it's scabbard. The blade phases through the sheath and Naruto holds the blade in front of him. The blade is 6 feet long but was strange as it had no tip.

"What the hell! That's what we're waiting for!"

"This is Okami, The sword given to me by Amaterasu, the faded Shinto god. It can cut through anything even the Nemean Lion's fur!" Naruto yells as he disappears in a flash only to reappear to slash the Lion across its back.

"Holy Crap!" Percy yells before dodging a swipe of the wounded lion.

"Now what?" Thalia asks.

"Time to skin me a lion!" Naruto yells before stabbing his blade into the ground and forming a familiar cross sign with his fingers. 3 Clones of Naruto pop into existence and they all turn on their Tengans begin to flash through handsigns before 1 finishes early.

"Kakazan! (Flower-Fruit Mountain!)" Naruto Clone Numero Uno announces before slamming his palm into the floor. He focuses on his energy and forms it into lava before forming a volcano that spews magma onto the lion. The Nemean Lion screams in pain due to be covered in lava.

"Kaze no Ken! (Blade of Wind!" Naruto Clone #2 yells before coating his hand in wind chakra before making a slicing motion. A gust of wind flies and and strikes the Lion, making it cry out and shake off the magma, distracted for enough time for the final clone to finish.

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu! (Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!)" Naruto Clone Number 3 finishes before palm out which gains the Kanji for "Sit". 10 pillars with spike raise from the ground and surrounds the Lion who is cannot move. Naruto flashes 10 feet into the air and positions Okami so it is lined with the lion's head.

"Die!" Naruto yells before stabbing straight through its cranium. The lion goes wide eyes before falling to the side and disappearing in gold dust leaving only a White Leather Jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves. They were leather and had the visage of a lion head on the back.

"Dibs on the jacket!" Naruto yells before taking off his hoodie and throwing it at Percy who catches it. Naruto slips on the jacket and it shifts to fit him perfectly. He pulls out a kunai and cuts the jacket and he is surprised when it didn't cut through.

"Cool" Naruto comments while brushing his shoulders off before he bends down and grabs the gauntlets.

"Here, Water Boy" Naruto says while throwing the leather gloves to Percy who catches it barely and slips them on. They then suddenly shrink to fit Percy perfectly causing him to flex his wrists to get used to it.

"It'll be good to have another weapon. Make a fist" Naruto says making Percy do as Naruto say only to be surprised when the gloves turn into steel gauntlets.

"Woah." Percy says making Naruto smile before looking at his watch to see the time.

"Let's go. We spent a lot of time here" Naruto says before rushing out the door, his team following him out, all ready to save a goddess.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So I was talking to ThePsychoPath96 (FYI go to his profile and check out some of his challenges) and he gave me the idea of adding someone from RWBY to the Harem. So let me know if you want either Ruby, Weiss or Pyrrha in the Harem but if you guess want Pyrrha then no Jean Grey. Also, in my last chapter it was very choppy at some points as Fanfiction decided to take out my line breaks so I put them back. So please reread! Lastly, I would like to just say that Annabeth and Artemis will NOT be in the harem. Both of them see Naruto as a brother/friend and do not have romantic interest in him. Okay that's it, Knife out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Of Transforming Weapons and Rasengans Chapter 4

Knife does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respective Authors

As the group runs down the stairs to the car, Naruto stops when he sees a familiar face. The man has silver gravity-defying hair and is wearing a similar outfit to Naruto but his jacket and pants are green and blue, respectively.. He has a headband with the spiral leaf design crossing his face and covering one eye while other eye is focused on an orange book in his hand

"Kaka-nii, why are you here?" Naruto asks as he sits down on the steps, facing man.

"Ohayo, Otouto!" Kakashi says in japanese but Naruto shakes his head.

"English please" Naruto asks before jutting his head toward the rest of the quest.

"Yo" Kakashi says in a deep japanese accent.

"Why are you here, brother?" Naruto asks making the group raise eyebrows.

"Who is this dude?" Percy asks making everyone shake their heads as they didn't know.

"They both have silver hair but I don't think they are related" Grover points out making Kakashi turn his one eye to them and disappear in a shunshin, only to reappear with his arm around Thalia.

"Oh, is this my new little sister?" Kakashi asks making Thalia go red. He would of did that to Abby but he had already met her and those other girls looked much scarier.

"Bastard!" Thalia yells and tries to punch the man who just shunshins back to where he was before and has his hands on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Which are you going to choose, this one, the hot-head, the blue haired one, the british one, or the girl with the big hips?" Kakashi asks with his signature eye smile making Abby and Thalia turn at him in rage and Naruto regretting he ever IM-ed the cyclops.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Naruto asks in frustration making Kakashi's eye smile drop and his face turn grim.

"Hokage-sama is dead." Kakashi responds. There is silence before Naruto punches the stair, cracking the marble.

"Who did it?" Naruto asks the man who just looks toward the sky.

"Orochimaru" Kakashi responds making Naruto's eyes flash to his Tengan before he stands up and walk down the stairs.

"I'll be there soon. Tell Ero-Sennin that we'll take him together. He's not strong enough, physically or emotionally" Naruto says over his shoulder to the Jonin who nods and reaches into his pouch.

"Okay. He said to give you these to you" Kakashi says before handing the boy two things. One was an orange book, the same one that Kakashi was just reading but as Naruto feels the book, he knew it was Jiji's. He looks at the other thing and it was only then he starts to tear.

It was a simple metal plate that was engraved with a spiral leaf symbol like Kakashi's however the metal was worn and slightly rusted. Naruto places it on his belt buckle so that he would always show the world that the will of fire burned in him. Naruto wipes the tears and gets inside of the car.

"I got to go save a goddess. Ja ne" Naruto says to the fellow silver haired man who nods and disappears.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto yells before everyone breaks out their trance and jump into the car.

* * *

"Who was that dude?" Grover asks Naruto who keeps his eyes on the road.

"My brother" Naruto responds.

"Seriously, who was that?" Thalia asks, not taking no for an answer.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake and he is my brother figure" Naruto begrudgingly responds.

"Who is this 'Hokage-sama'?" Zoe asks as she and Phoebe pull out another quiver of arrows from their magical backpacks.

"He's my grandfather!" Naruto yells and punches the dashboard in rage.

"I'll kill him! I'll cut off that damn snakes head and burn it in the flames of Amaterasu!" He yells in anger but stops when Abby places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fall into it" Abby calms him, reminding him of his oath never to fall into the curse of hatred.

"I'm okay" Naruto responds.

"Who were those other girls?" Thalia asks with a sadistic grin making Naruto groan and turn to Abby who was playing with a knife.

"Yeah Naruto. Who. Were. Those. Other. Girls?" Abby asks making the visage of the shinigami return.

"Hey Percy, Grover, You want to read this book?" Naruto asks to change the subject before handing the boy the bible of the Icha Icha god. Grover and Percy read the first page and their faces go so red.

"OH MY GOD!" Percy yells before both boys pass out as their virgin minds could not take it. Naruto reaches behind and grabs the book before Thalia or gods forbid, The Hunters read it.

"That's what I thought would happen. We need to get to a subway station, they know my car." Naruto comments as he looks out the window to see a helicopter looking for them. Naruto quickly hits the L.S.E. and phases through the other cars onto the exit ramp. As soon as he sees a subway station, he ushers everyone out of the car when he sees a bunch of skeletons with weapons coming at them.

"Damn Spartus. Everyone go!" Naruto yells before drawing his 2 kodachis and holding them toward the warriors.

"No! We won't leave you!" Thalia yells but Naruto was already running towards the skeletons, swords out.

"I'll catch up!" Naruto yells as he rolls in between the legs of a skeleton and kicking it in the back, pushing off of him and stabbing another skeleton through the chest.

"You better!" Thalia yells before they rush down the stairs into the subway.

"Your attraction to that boy will delay this quest" Zoe comments as they go through the doors into the train car.

"ATTRACTION!" Thalia yells and tries to lunge for the black haired girl but Percy holds her back. They sit in awkward silence for a few seconds, everyone doing their separate things. Zoe and Phoebe were sharpening arrowheads, Percy, Thalia and Grover were making casual conversation while Abby was thinking before her eyes widen.

"That Bastard!" Abby yells making the rest of the quest team look up and speak of the devil, guess you flashed in. I'll give you 3 guesses but you only need 1.

"I hate the undead" Naruto comments before he gets punched in the stomach by Abby.

"You are in love with HER! That bitch!" Abby yells making Naruto hold his hands in front of his groin to protect any...damaging shots that even Kurama couldn't regenerate.

"Ab-Abby...I can explain!" Naruto argues.

"I know about the River of Love crap and I accepted that when he confirmed it but HER! She's a Bitch!" Abby yells making Naruto glad they were the only ones in the train car. Zoe raises an eyebrow when she hears "River of Love". The River of Love was a river of love energy that was controlled by Eros and it was only due to Eros changing the course of the river that Artemis was allowed to never get married.

"Blame Chaos" Naruto argues but by now the rest of the questing party was interested. Naruto was sort of an enigma even to Thalia and Grover who knew him the best. He was incredibly strong and had such a mysterious past that no one really know about.

"Who is 'She'?" Grover asks while using his fingers as quotation marks when he said She.

"Her name is Sadie Kane and she is an Egyptian Demigod" Naruto answers making Percy get a shocked look.

"There's no such thing!" Percy argues but Zoe shakes her head.

"They are correct. There are actually several major pantheons of gods however most are on different parts of the world. Several of the major pantheons have faded recently such as the Norse, Shinto and Egyptian although I heard the Egyptian are just in hiding" Zoe explains making Naruto subconsciously pull out a pen from his back pocket, something that did not go unnoticed by Thalia who began to wonder what that pen was. Before she could ask him, the doors open and Naruto walks out onto a cold street near a freight yard. As soon as they walk out, they begin shivering it's so cold.

"I-It's so c-cold!" Percy manages as they walk making Naruto look around.

"Maybe they'll share" Naruto says before pointing at 2 men. One was a bundled up homeless man, his features hidden by a hood and seated in front of a fire. A partially toothless smile was sent in the teens' direction. The other looked similar with the hood of his jacket up, ripped jeans showing pale skin as he rubs his palms together over the fire. The first man reached out with a wrinkled hand and patted a stray newspaper as well as the ground.

"C'mon an' join me, kiddies, Plenty o' room 'round the fire." he said with a whistling voice.

"G-great!" Grover exclaimed with a chatter as he sat down on the man's right.

"M-My H-h-hooves a-are s-shaking!" Grover comments, not realizing what he said.

"Feet!" Percy hastily corrected as he took a seat next to his friend. Naruto sat next to him, followed by Thalia, then Phoebe, and finally Zoë took the spot closest to the homeless man's left.

"T-This i-is g-great," Phoebe complained with a shiver as she bundled up in her cloak.

"Where you kids heading?" The second man says before looking at Naruto. His eyes were an unnaturally bright blue identical to Naruto's own making Naruto get a small grin.

"Heading west, old man" Naruto responds making the first man smile and cock his head toward a freight train that said _Sunwest Line._

"Thanks" Naruto said before standing up with his team following.

"What's your names?" Percy asks the men who smile.

"Fred" Fred responds making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Hikari" Hikari responds making Naruto internally face-palm and walk away. They enter the train to find it stuffed with 3 stories of expensive cars that makes Naruto want to

face-palm once again. Everyone splits up, with Zoe and Phoebe sharing a lexus on top deck while Grover played race car driver behind the wheel of a lamborghini. Thalia had hotwired the radio of a black Mercedes SLK and was sharing it with Abby, most likely to have some girl talk and get some info on him. Naruto climbs up and unlocks the door on black 2015 Corvette Z06. He slips inside and leans the chair back before closing his eyes although he knew the night would be eventful.

* * *

Naruto wakes up when he hears a door opens next to him and in walks Hikari. As soon as he enters, he switches back to his native form with his hair turning silver and going down to his waist.

"Really? Hikari? You're lucky they don't know japanese" Naruto scolds. Hikari in japanese was Light which made it quite obvious who he was.

"Whatever" Aether responds with a roll of his eyes as he reclines his seat to lay down.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asks.

"Just to let you know that Sadie plans to meet you and here, I got it shrunk" Aether says before throwing a pen to Naruto who catches it. Naruto stops for a moment before looking at his father.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto questions.

"I talked to Kakashi. Soon they will need you in the Nations. Orochimaru and Danzo are making their moves and they might just succeed if they get there hands on Sasuke Uchiha. Not to mention the Konoha Council have no idea what to do without a kage. I refuse to go back, gods forbid Jiraiya and Kakashi become Hokage which leaves only Tsunade." Aether explains making Naruto roll his eyes at the mention of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You want me to go to help?" Naruto asks.

"No it's okay." Aether responds. There is silence and they both knew what the elephant in the car was.

"I can't believe Jiji's dead" Naruto admits making Aether nod.

"He was getting old" Aether respond causing Naruto punches his palm in rage.

"I'll kill him" Naruto responds, his eyes turning red with 3 black commas.

"You are not an Uchiha. My son will not be an avenger" Aether scolds making the tomoes in Naruto's eyes spin.

"I am an Uchiha. Indr-" Naruto responds adamantly but Aether cuts him off.

"You are not a Uchiha" Aether argues his blue eyes turning purple and ripples appearing in his eyes. His spiky bangs in the front extend upwards, looking like horns.

"I am an Otsutsuki so by extension, I am an Uchiha and so are you. But I follow my brother's legacy, not the clan's. Indra and Asura are the men I strive to be, not Obito or Madara" Naruto responds, his own eyes turning purple and have 9 tomoes. The progenitor of chakra and his third son stare each other in the eyes before they both change their eyes back to their natural piercing blue. There is silence before Aether remembers something.

"I visited the Nations last week and I was ashamed on how the jinchuriki are being treated" Aether says with a serious look on his face. The Bijuu were the children of Aether when he was Hagoromo. He was enraged when his children were being sealed into others as weapons and he almost went down there and did a Feari Ro on all of their asses when he saw how they treated the "Jinchuriki". So when he went down there last week, he did something rash but he didn't regret it.

"What did you do?" Naruto questions making Aether reach into his shinobi pouch.

"Here. This should help" Aether says before handing Naruto a bracelet with 9 Kanjis, 8 shining and the ninth which is the Kanji for "Nine" was dull. Naruto looks at it before looking at his father.

"Seriously?" Naruto says with a roll of his eyes making that a sheepish look to go back to his father's face. Aether smiles for a bit before he looks at the watch.

"I must go, good bye my son" Aether says to his son.

"Bye Pops" Naruto says making his father nod and disappear in a flash. Naruto sits there thinking for a bit when he hears his door open once more to see "Fred".

"Yo Apollo!" Naruto says to himself making Apollo facepalm.

"Hey! I'm incognito!" Apollo argues like a five year old.

"Whatever" Naruto says with a roll of his eyes.

"I need to go but I wanted to let you know that you can take the car by touching the lock button once you get out. I also wanted to give you this" Apollo says before handing Naruto a box. When Naruto looks at it closely, he finds that it is a box of a thousand...fun times?

"Bastard!" Naruto yells before he draws a kunai on the god.

"Aphrodite gave me your size. You'll thank me one day" Apollo says before flashing away when Naruto throws a kunai at his head. _Asshole!, _Naruto yells in his head before Naruto leans back in his chair and he falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto wakes up when he feels the train stop moving. He looks around his car to see a note next to him. Naruto reads the note and immediately goes crimson when he reads it. He gets out of the car and presses the lock button making the Corvette Z06 shrinks down to a pair of keys which Naruto puts into his pocket next to his Camaro keys.

"Wake up guys! We gotta go!" Naruto yells making everyone jump down. Zoe and Phoebe are the first to jump down and they begin to stretch to loosen their stiff muscles. Thalia and Abby are the next to jump down and Naruto notices that they are holding hands. As soon as Thalia sees Naruto, she blushes red making Naruto give Abby the "What did you tell her?" look.

* * *

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Abby asks as she slides next to Thalia in the passenger seat. Thalia sighs before lowering the music on her hot-wired radio._

"_I'm sorry Abby, but I'm in love with Naruto" Thalia confesses before looking up to see Abby uncaring._

"_Okay" Was all that Abby says in response._

"_That's it?" Thalia asks in confusion. She had just told the blue haired girl that she was in love with her boyfriend and all she said was "Okay"?_

"_Naruto once talked to Eros, the primordial god of Love and he told Naruto about the River of Love" Abby explains making Thalia raise an eyebrow._

"_The River of what?" Thalia asks._

"_The River of Love is a mass of energy controlled by Eros and the Fates. It connects everyone to someone they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives" Abby explains making Thalia stop and think before making a connection to something else._

"_Soulmates?" Thalia questions making Abby nod._

"_Exactly and in some people's case, the Fates think that they need extra support so they make a few people fall in love." Abby says. _

"_Also, so no one gets jealous of each other, eventually the girls will fall in love with each other" Abby continues. _

"_And one of those people are me?" Thalia asks._

"_Yes, Naruto will one day fall in love with 5 people. Me, you and that girl I mentioned before, Sadie, I know for sure are 3 of them." Abby explains, not knowing that on the other side of the train, Apollo was giving Naruto a gift to...please the girls._

"_Fine...what about the last 2 girls?" Thalia asks making Abby shrug._

"_Naruto won't tell me but I have a feeling I know who they are" Abby says making Thalia pause before leaning her chair back._

"_I need to think this over. Goodnight" Thalia says before closing her eyes, hoping to have a night of sleep without dreams of the spiky silver haired boy. But if she had to have one, she hopes he was naked like last time._

* * *

Grover and Percy jumps down next. When Naruto looks at Percy, he sees a very similar blush on his face.

"Aphrodite and Apollo?" Naruto asks making the water wielding demigod nod. Thalia and Abby look at Naruto with a bit of frustration as they didn't trust Aphrodite and her meddling.

"Let's go save Artemis." Naruto says before jumping out of the train to find themselves in a small Ski town called Cloudcroft.

"Okay, let's meet back in front of the grocery store in 15 minutes" Naruto says before rushing to get coffee. _COFFEEEEEEE!, _Naruto yells in his head.

* * *

"So how can we leave?" Phoebe asks making Naruto look up from his coffee cup...cups. Naruto had rushed into the coffee shop and got 3 cups of coffee and 2 lattes, extra espresso so right now he was as bubbly as a bottle of champagne.

"There's no easy way get away from the town unless you have a car" Thalia responds, having gone to the supermarket and asked the cashier.

"I have my c-" Naruto says before his eyes widen and he freezes along with Grover and Abby. Zoe and Phoebe look over before they too freeze. Thalia and Percy wave their hands over their faces but it doesn't change anything.

"How's it going over there?" Thalia ask Percy who just shakes his head. The question manages to shake Zoe and Phoebe out of their stupor. They both draw their bows and point them at the northwest.

"G-man!" Percy yells and shakes Grover. Thalia shakes Naruto really hard as well before stopping. _He's annoying and irritating but...he's funny and loyal. The River said it was fate, _Thalia thinks before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips. There is a pause before Naruto's eyes open and he leans into the kiss. They tongues engage in warfare, each battling each for domination. Suddenly, Thalia falls forward onto Naruto's chest making the boy fall onto his back. But this does not stop the two as the war continues and it was good that Thalia was laying down as she knew her knees would have given out if she continued kissing him the way they were. This moment continues until they hear Grover gasp and they detach their tongues but to continue to look each other in the eyes, Electric-Blue meets Shining Sapphire.

"A Gift from the Wild!" Grover yells making Naruto take a deep breath and lines gather around his eyes and a small line forms on his forehead. Naruto feels the limited nature around them before feeling something full of nature charging at them...fast. Naruto grabs the small girl (well in comparison) around the waist and picks her up while standing up himself.

"RUN!" Naruto yells before grabbing Thalia and Abby's hands while running away with the rest of the team trailing behind, Grover begrudgingly so.

"What are we running from?" Naruto hears Percy ask as they run and was about to respond when they hear rustling and then a loud squeal. Out runs a 30-foot tall boar with tusks the size of canoes and small beady eyes that were currently starting at them.

"That!" Naruto yells before pulling out Adaline and Jessica and taking a few shots. The Boar doesn't even to seem fazed by the bullets. The Erymanthian Boar begins to run at them so Zoe makes the symbol for scatter and that is what they do.

"Shit! Sorry Grover but I have to kill it!" Naruto yells before diving out of the way at the last moment.

"No! We can use it as transportation!" Grover argues making Naruto clench his jaw for a second. _If Adaline and Jessica won't pierce it's hide then my arrows won't either. That rules out Namiwakiru and my Khopesh as well. I don't want to get close enough to have to use Okami or my other swords. That leaves...okay, this could work, _Naruto thinks in his head. Naruto hits a button on his watch and it extends into a perfectly circular silver shield with silver Tengan design etched into the shield.

"Fine!" Naruto yells before pulling out a gold pen from his back pocket and pressing the button. The pen extends until it is 6 feet long and then three prongs come out from the top making a long halberd. When Zoe sees this spear, she sucks in her breath.

"The Spear of Heaven…" Zoe mumbles under her breath but loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

"Cry, Gungnir!" Naruto yells before raising the spear into the air. A loud screech like the cry of 2 ravens comes from the spear and goes across the clearing. Naruto changes his grip on the shield before throwing it like one of his favorite superheroes, Captain America. It bounces off of the ground at an angle so it hits he boar in the chin, sending it tumbling backwards. Naruto takes this momentary distraction to flip his grip on Gungnir so it was like a javelin. Naruto then closes his right eye and widens his left so his group could see it. Instead of their normal blue, it was gold with the symbol of Odin, the Valknut.

"**12 Degrees North, 25 Degrees West, 96 Millimeters wide, Cry!" **Naruto says in a voice much deeper than his own before he throws Gungnir with incredible precision. The golden spear slices through the air before catches the Boar in the ear and nails it to a tree. The Boar roars in pain but cannot move allowing Naruto to flash onto it's back. Naruto removes Gungnir before his hands glow orange and he holds them to the bleeding ear of the Boar. Slowly the bleeding stops and the ear regrows, making the giant boar squeal in approval.

"Is it over?" Percy asks.

"Climb aboard!" Naruto yells from the top of the Erymanthian Boar with his arm out for them to grab. Abby grabs on first and climbs behind him with everyone else behind her. They take off at a high speed down onto the highway when Zoe asks the question he was waiting for.

"How did you get Gungnir?" Zoe asks Naruto who just looks straight ahead.

"I was there at the end" Naruto says calmly, unusual as he should be jumpy with adrenaline and caffeine.

"At Ragnarok?" Thalia asks with her limited knowledge of Norse Mythology.

"Yes" Was all that Naruto says in response. With that the Septet road off to save a goddess.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So lots of shit went down. We learned about the River of Love which is the thing that gave Naruto his harem (I got the idea from Nutsofthechest's story, The True Child of Chaos so check it out. It's one of the best fics on the site in my opinion). **

**We also found out that Naruto was in Ragnarok and received Gungnir (He will NOT receive Mjolnir) and lastly, Sarutobi Hiruzen has fallen in the invasion of Konoha. *Sobs dramatically* That was the saddest thing to write yet but now Naruto is going to be back with a vengeance. Finally, please let me know in the review section what member from RWBY do you want in the Harem, Ruby, Weiss, Blake (Would not be a Faunus) or Pyrrha. ****Okay that's it, Knife out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Of Transforming Weapons and Rasengans Chapter 5

Knife does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respective Authors

The group had been riding for about an hour at over 70 miles an hour and were making casual conversation. Well, not so casual due to Zoe being well...Zoe.

"I cannot believe you kissed him" Zoe comments with a shake of her head.

"Hey I am a great kisser! Right Abby, Thalia? 10 out of 10?" Naruto asks with a charming grin making the punk girl flush.

"Uhh…" Thalia manages to says but Abby was able to say much more.

"Definitely. But you are better-" Abby says making Naruto reach over and clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Don't mention that!" Naruto yells while going crimson. Thalia was about to ask what Naruto was so good at but stops when the Boar stops moving.

"Oh looks like this is the end" Naruto says before jumping down. He holds out his hand and helps Thalia and Abby from the 30 foot boar but when he tries to help Zoe down, she slaps his hand and jumps down herself with Phoebe, Thalia and Grover following behind her. Naruto walks around up front and places his hand on the Erymanthian Boar's snout. His eyes flash briefly to his Tengan before he charges the boar with enough Natural Energy to last the run home.

"Thanks Porky" Naruto says making the boar squeal before running away. Naruto was looking for where to go to next when there is a bright pink flash and suddenly in front of them was a large pink limo. Guess who was playing chauffeur?

"Yo Ares!" Naruto yells before rushing up to shake the hand of the god. Naruto used to spar with the god of war often before he began the whole...saving the demigods thing.

"Naruto, Brat" Ares says with a nod to Naruto before sending a glare to Percy.

"Ares-" Percy says about to rant when Ares raises a hand to stop him.

"Stuff it Brat. You and Naruto get in" Ares says making Zoe step forward and summon her bow.

"Lord Ares, thy cannot allow thou to take them" Zoe argues but pauses when Ares summons a silver sword. Naruto, seeing that something bad could happen steps in between.

"We'll go" Naruto diffuses making Thalia try to argue but Naruto shakes his head. He opens the door and slides in with Percy behind him but once inside, he is the only one there. Across from him was a woman with constantly changing features. Her hair would change between the blue of Abby, the black of Thalia and the caramel with highlights of Sadie. Her eyes were Heterochromic, switching between Electric Blue, Piercing Black and the Sapphire Blue of Sadie and Abby. This woman is the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

"Ah Naruto! My favorite Cousin!" Aphrodite says with a charming smile. Aphrodite considered Naruto her favorite cousin due to both of their parents being Primordials.

"What can I do for you Dite?" Naruto asks the goddess, using his nickname for her.

"I'm here to help you" Aphrodite responds making Naruto raise his eye roll.

"Help me with what?" Naruto asks.

"2 things. One, I got you into my 'husband's' junkyard and he said you can take what you want if it isn't broken, he said he turned off the security system" Aphrodite says while making quotation marks with his fingers when she said Husband. A grin forms on Naruto's face as he hears the news.

"Sweet!" Naruto says with a fist pump, almost punching a hole through the top of the limo.

"And two, with your love life" Aphrodite says with a heart melting smile but it didn't work on her cousin.

"ughhh" groans Naruto with a roll of his eyes.

"You're really fulfilling the prophecy" Aphrodite comments, referencing a prophecy given to the silver haired boy 4 years ago.

"Good bye!" Naruto responds in anger before opening the Limo but stops when he hears his cousin's next words.

"Fine. You'll be thanking me soon though" Aphrodite says making Naruto hesitate before getting out. As Naruto gets out, he sees Percy out already and has a huge blush on his face. Naruto disappears in a flash only to reappear with his arm around Percy's shoulder.

"So Water Boy, whatcha talk about with Aphrodite?" Naruto asks while noticing the Limo wasn't there anymore.

"Nothing!" Percy denies making the older boy roll his eyes and wonder if Percy was related to Apollo aka the god of horrible lying for a second.

"Just to let you know so when you ask Annabeth out, she likes chocolate" Naruto points out with a teasing tone before flashing away, leaving Percy blushing harder than ever before.

* * *

"Good news, Aphrodite got us into Hephaestus' Junkyard. All we have to do is sacrifice something" Naruto says before pointing to a junkyard about 500 feet away making the group wonder how they didn't notice that. They quickly walk over before stopping in front of the 20 foot chain link fence with a celestial bronze padlock. Naruto pulls out a scroll with a storage seal on it before biting his finger and spreading the blood across it.

"Kai!" Naruto says before there is a puff of smoke. Laying there is a double-edged broadsword with a celestial bronze and steel blade and an imperial gold hilt.

"Lord Hephaestus, accept my offering of Gram, the Sword of Odin" Naruto offers before the sword disappears, leaving only the smell of motor oil. The celestial bronze lock unlocks with an audible click so Naruto just takes it off and walks through the fence. Around them was piles of "junk", broken gold crowns, swords made of every material known to man or god, pieces of statues and just about every other type of mechanical treasure.

"Look, Ursa Major is in the north so that is west" Zoe explains while pointing at a bunch of stars in the night sky.

"Oh the bear thing" Percy comments making Zoe roll her eyes, something Percy could see even in the night.

"Show some respect. It was a worthy opponent" Zoe says, a bit insulted at Percy's ignorance as they walk through the piles of junk and if it was not for the "bear thing", they would have gotten lost in the similar looking piles of junk.

"You act like it was real" Percy comments as they walk making Zoe turn to respond when Grover interrupts.

"Look!" Grover yells while pointing at something in the junkyard. Sitting on top of a giant metal cylinder the size of a football field and as tall of goalpost was a girl. She was about 16/17 and has fair skin. Her hair was a nice caramel with red highlights that accented her bright blue eyes. She is wearing combat boots, tattered jeans, a white Fall Out Boy tee-shirt under a red and blue plaid buttondown shirt. In her ears was her ever present earbuds which even from this distance Naruto could tell was blasting Adele. _So this is what Dite meant as a gift, _Naruto thinks.

"Yo" Sadie says in her british accent which Naruto admits is hot. She looks over each of them before stopping on Naruto.

"_Tas" _Sadie speaks before throwing a piece of string at Naruto. It shoots through the air before winding itself around him so he couldn't move. Sadie jumps down, landing in a roll at the bottom before walking up to Naruto with her hands on her hips.

"Why haven't you called me recently?" Sadie interrogates while looking over the downed blonde. Zoe and Phoebe were about to step in but Percy and Abby stop them, intrigued on how this would turn out.

"Sadie...let's talk about this...Please?" Naruto pleads while cutting the string quickly. He remembered the last time that Sadie was mad at him and where she was aiming those _Ha-di _spells.

"Ha-" Sadie begins to cast but Naruto interrupts her.

"I was in England training with Merlin!" Naruto admits. Merlin was the strongest son of Hecate and the greatest mist manipulator or "Wizard" in the world so Naruto asked him to teach him how to manipulate the mist which was where he was when Hades called him.

"You went to where I used to live, WITHOUT ME!" Sadie says with kick to Naruto's stomach and was about to kill Naruto when Grover steps in.

"Can we discuss this on the road?" Grover asks making Percy raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Percy asks with his ever present confused look.

"_A companion and partner will be gained. _She's suppose to come with us" Zoe says before they begin to walk again through the junkyard.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Naruto asks as he kicks a piece of metal out of his way.

"You should never have given me those Brilliant Steel Lock Picks for my birthday but that's why I love you" Sadie says before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. _Naruto gets all of the hot girls! Though they aren't as cute as Anna- _Percy thinks to himself before he shakes his head to get out his thoughts of a blonde haired, gray eyed daughter of Athena.

"Oh yeah by the way, the name's Sadie Kane, Daughter of Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Magic and Apprentice to Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic" Sadie introduces while pulling her sleeve down a bit to cover the SPQR tattoo with the symbol of Hecate. She had been happy to get a tattoo but Carter had almost tackled Naruto. Neither had gotten hurt due to the bromance they shared which was also the reason that Carter didn't gut Naruto with his Khopesh when him and Sadie were dating.

"So what is it like to be the daughter of an egyptian goddess?" Thalia asks Sadie who just shrugs.

"As far as I can tell, the same as being the child of a greek god but we don't have a camp and I didn't meet my mother until I was 12" Sadie responds making Phoebe tilt her head in confusion.

"Then what?" Phoebe asks Sadie who smiles as she reminisces.

"Well, she trained me to save the world" Sadie says before pulling her IPhone and changing the song she was listening to.

"What!" Percy asks in shock.

"2 years ago during the Winter Solstice, the Egyptian Primordial God of Chaos awoke and almost destroyed the world but my brother and I defeated it with Naruto leading the charge against the army of Demons" Sadie says with a shrug before scowling and changing the song again.

"Told you I was awesome" Naruto says with a smirk making everyone roll their eyes at his modesty when Thalia realizes something.

"2 years ago? Winter Solstice? That was when the Master Bolt was stolen!" Thalia says.

"It is the darkest time of the year for all magic, no matter the pantheon" Naruto responds as they near the end of the Junkyard. As they closed in on 500 feet from the exit, they hear the sound of a thousand trash compactors crushing metal.

"Dammit, I thought he turned off Talos" Naruto says before turning around to see Talos in all his glory. The bronze behemoth is the size of a skyscraper and dressed in full greek battle armor.

"Ew! I was sitting on toes!" Sadie complains making Abby roll her eyes.

"That's what you worried about!" Abby yells as they all draw their weapons although Naruto only activates his shield. Percy however pulls out something he had grabbed earlier, a trident made of Celestial Bronze which looked a prototype of his father's and folded into a pendent of a wave. Abby holds out her bracelet which transforms into the katana. She draws the sword only to reveal it had no blade and was only a handle. Instantly the water vapor around them gathers forming a blade of ice from the handle. Sadie pulls out a rod from her pocket as she was never one to carry a purse since she had pride. The rod suddenly expands into a 6 foot staff of solid wood which Sadie casually twirls. No one moves until Sadie steps forward

"Let me show you how this is done in Brooklyn" Sadie says as rainbow colored wings sprout from her back and she takes off like a rocket. In a second, she is level with Talos' chest and has her staff in a position to strike with when a few hieroglyphics appear in front of her.

"_Ha-Wi _(Strike)_" _She speaks before hitting the giant in the chest, sending him flying backwards and Sadie flying back to them.

"Told ya she was good" Naruto says before he begins floating with his control over gravity, Tengan in clear view. Talos slowly gets up despite the large dent in its chest and draws it's 30 foot sword.

"This shield is made by Adamantium, the strongest metal on earth. Made by purifying Brilliant Steel, it is something that cannot be scratched by the likes of you" Naruto says with confidence before shooting forward. Talos swings his sword but Naruto blocks it with his shield. Naruto raises his shield and begin to think for a millisecond, _Force equals Mass times Acceleration. _Naruto swings the bladed edge of the shield at the sword and in the last moment before contact, triples the weight of the shield with his control over gravity. The increased weight meant increased force allowing Naruto's shield to cut through the sword like butter. If robots could have looks of shock, Talos had one now and that brief moment was enough time for Naruto to raise his palm.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yells, sending a wave of gravity that knocks Talos over.

"Hold him!" Naruto orders making Sadie pulling out celestial bronze wire from her pocket.

"_Tas _(Bind)" Sadie yells making the wire unwind and wrap around Talos, restraining him from moving. Naruto focuses for a moment, calling wind and water chakra in his body before opening his eyes, Tomoes of the Tengan swirling.

"Ice Release- Black Dragon Blizzard!" Naruto announces before clapping his hands together. Out of his body forms a black ether-like dragon made of ice that shoots at Talos and strikes him. Slowly the black ice grows around Talos, encasing it in black ice. Naruto slowly floats down to earth, brushing dust from his Nemean Lion Jacket, only to see his friends looking at him with confusion.

"What?" Naruto says as he starts to walk toward the exit.

"Since when can you control Ice?" Zoe asks Naruto. In her opinion, the boy was an enigma. He was the son of a primordial, had gone all over the Pantheons and could challenge gods with his strength.

"I can control all of the elements but I haven't mastered most of them." Naruto says due to the fact that one day in the future he will. Naruto then bends down and picks up a pair of drumsticks. As soon as he grabs the drumsticks, they turn into a pair of short swords/long daggers that were single edged and had leaf designs on the blades and oak handles.

"I read about these. They were the weapons of Legolas Greenleaf, son of Apollo during the first Gigantomachy and one of the only demigod weapons to be made out of divine silver" Naruto says as he swings the blades to find them perfectly balanced. He then walks past a toolbelt that looked like something that Batman would wear. He takes off his belt and puts on the belt which turns to black leather before back to the Utility belt. When Naruto reaches into one of the pouches and imagines Shuriken, he feels the familiar weight appear in his palm. Naruto then imagines a pack of chips and a bag of air aka Lays appear in his palm. Finally he tries imagining something that was tucked away in one of his seals and in his palm appeared the thing he was looking for.

"Cool! I'm taking these Uncle-H!" Naruto yells before pulling out his keys and putting the drumsticks into one of the pockets.

"Everyone in!" Naruto says before pressing the unlock button then throwing the keys, making them turn into the his black Camaro. Everyone piles into the car with Naruto getting in last before closing the door.

"Um Naruto, you have to drive" Percy comments with a sweat drop making Naruto roll his eyes as he stretches out on seat, his head on Sadie's lap as she plays with his hair.

"I am" Naruto answers before pointing at the front seat to show another Naruto driving.

"What the hell!" Grover asks with wide eyes.

"I can make Kage Bunshin or Shadow Clones to do anything I don't want to and I absorb their memories making them perfect for training. So a 100 clones training for an hour is a 100 hours worth of training" Naruto explains, everyone nodding at the implications of the technique.

"Plus in bed, 5 Naruto can fill-" Abby points out but Sadie lunges and covers her mouth, unknowingly pushing Naruto's head from her lap into her breasts sending him to heaven.

"Don't talk about that!" Sadie yells before noticing where Naruto was, gently extracting him from her and blushing at satisfied grin he had.

"What! I told Naruto I could multitask! And you were quite good yourself, those headlights were just a blur of red you were going so fast!" Abby says making Naruto roll off of Sadie's lap and onto the floor before he began spasming, blood shooting from his nose with the other boys not doing much better, understanding the implications.

"ABBY!" Sadie yells, blushing harder than ever.

"What? Naruto was also surprised that you didn't have a gag reflex!" Abby points out making Sadie look like she wants to crawl into a ball and die.

"Thou is so vulgar" Zoe points out with a roll of her eyes which shakes Naruto out of his perverted trip down memory lane and sit back on the seat although Abby sits on his lap.

"Can't we just enjoy the ride?" Thalia pleads making there be awkward silence.

"You want to play Truth or Dare?" Percy says with a shrug making Sadie pull out her headphones with a roll of her eyes.

"That is the stupidest...that actually sounds like fun" Sadie admits before sitting down laying down on the seat facing the TV.

"This is going to be the longest ride ever!" Naruto says before jumping into the game.

* * *

3 hours had passed and the group had to slowly extract themselves from the comfortable back seat of the camaro or they would have fallen over. They got out to stand in front of the hoover dam itself. They had found out in the game that Percy had never had his first kiss, Grover was afraid of Clowns, Thalia still had a teddy bear named George, Phoebe once shot a hunter with an arrow accidentally and Naruto once froze himself when practicing using Hyoton.

"The Hoover Dam, 700 feet tall, built in the 1930's" Percy says as he stares at the large dam.

"5 million cubic acres of water" Thalia continues.

"Largest construction project in the United States" Grover finishes.

"How do you know all that?" Zoe asks making everyone including Naruto shrug.

"Annabeth" All four of them say in unison.

"I wish she was here" Percy comments, Naruto gaining a mischievous grin at the sentence.

"I bet you wish she was here way more than the rest of us." Naruto teases, getting snickers from his friends and and glare from Percy. Naruto stops and stretches before he pauses.

"I don't trust this. We may need some help" Naruto says before flaring his chakra. For a second, nothing happens until there is an orange blur. In front of Naruto was an orange fox with 9 tails.

"A fox?" Zoe asks with an eyebrow raised.

"**What's up Meatbags!" **The fox says with a big shiteatting grin which leaves when Naruto punches it in the back of the head.

"Meet Kurama, my oldest friend" Naruto introduces making the fox give a mock bow before inspecting each of them only to stop on Thalia. He disappears in a blur only to reappear on her head

"**Is this the new one? Blue eyes, growing breast size" **Kurama inspects before disappearing when Thalia tries to hit him.

"Bastard!" She curses making the fox yawn as he lays down on front of Naruto.

"**And another spitfire. Aether would be so proud. So who's left, the girl with the big hips, the fire girl and the one with the weapon fetish, right?" **Kurama asks bluntly, making the girls give him a "You're going to answer or die" look and the boys once again giggling and cursing Naruto. _Why does he get all the hot girls! , _They both question with a bit of envy.

"KURAMA!" Naruto complains.

**"What? I'm just impressed you fit that dagger in there without cutting her!" **Kurama asks with a mischievous grin. For a second there is silence as everyone imagining how would that work. The boys suddenly start shaking their heads and deciding to take cold showers soon while Zoe and Phoebe shaking their heads in disgust. _That actually sounds...interesting, _Thalia admits before erupting in blushes. Little did Naruto know that he now had another masochistic girlfriend.

"I hate you." Naruto deadpans.

**"Love ya too" **Kurama responds with a his signature shiteatting grin.

"Speaking of spitfires, guess who is here?" Naruto comments, ready for girly screams his best friend would be yelling soon. Naruto then hits the kanji for "2" on his bracelet and there is a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, there is a small cat made out of blue fire sitting there adorably, making the girls have to control themselves so they didn't tackle it for its adorableness.

"**Kuru-kun!" **The cat yells before lunging at Kurama who couldn't move out the way.

"**Mata-chan?" **Kurama manages to say as he dodges Matatabi's attempts to lick him.

"Pops hated how you guys were treated in the Nations so sent you for me to care for." Naruto explains as his Tengan turns on unconscious in his anger on how hid family was treated, his friends watching the reunion with interest.

"**Niisan?" **Matatabi asks with a cock her head, once again testing the girls self control.

"Yep! How about you guys go into the seal and converse. I'll call you out soon" Naruto offers making the 2 nod and get sucked into the seal, lighting up all nine kanjis.

"Who were they?" Thalia asks as they begin to walk toward the entrance.

"They are called Bijuus, beings that were once part of a primordial shinto god. My father and his brother, Erebus split the Primordial called the Juubi into 9 bijuus with Kurama being the 9th and the strongest. Shukaku is the weakest but is still the level of a Minor God while Kurama could compete with a Olympian when he is full powered" Naruto explains, the groups eyes widening.

"Let's hurry up, we have only 2 days to save my lady" Phoebe encourages as they walk inside of the large dam.

"Let us find the dam snack bar" Zoe says accidentally.

"The dam snack bar?" Grover asks with a with a snicker, thinking he misheard.

"Yes. Why is that funny?" Zoe questions with a glare.

"Nothing. It's just that I could use some dam nachos" Grover says with a straight face while Naruto just rolls his eyes.

"I could use the dam bathroom" Thalia backs up.

"How about some dam french fries" Sadie says, struggling to keep a straight face.

"How about a dam hat for Annabeth?" Percy comments before he couldn't hold it anymore and he breaks out laughing. The rest of the group bursts out laughing even Phoebe who giggles while Zoe is still confused.

"What is so funny about the dam snack bar?" She asks only for the laughter to get louder. Phoebe, taking pity on her friend, leans over and whispers into her ear making Zoe blush as she understands. When she looks around, she sees mortals looking at her weirdly and parents glaring as they cover their children's ears. Zoe blushes even harder before running away.

"It was her own Damn fault, no pun intended" Abby says making everyone everyone roll their eyes before chasing chasing the lieutenant on the Hunters.

* * *

When they finally caught up to Zoe, it was to see her staring down the skeletons from before, armed with rifles.

"Dammit, how did they find us?" Naruto asks before noticing the a piece of cloth in the lead skeleton's hand that belonged to Percy's shirt.

"Goddammit Percy! Okay, everyone but Water Boy leave! We got this!" Naruto complains before ordering them away.

"But we can help!" Abby argues but Naruto point at the fleeing mortals who just see men with assault rifles and not skeletons.

"There are mortals here! Percy and I will steer them away! Get out and take them with you!" Naruto orders making everyone hesitate before retreating, ushering the mortals out. Naruto then rushes the head skeleton and kicks it in the head, sending it flying into another skeleton before coating one hand in crimson flames and punching it through anothers chest.

"Why can't I go too?" Percy asks while kicking one of the skeleton in the chest.

"Because they have your scent and will just track you. Pass me your trident, I have an Idea" Naruto instructs. Percy grabs his wave pendent and pulls it off, causing it to transform into his celestial bronze trident then he throws it to Naruto who catches it. Naruto stops for a second then opens his eyes, Tengan blazing. The trident head erupt into black flames that radiates darkness. Naruto throws the trident and Percy catches it and swings it a few times.

"Why did you set my weapon on fire?" Percy ask before swinging the blade above his head to decapitate a skeleton that, to his surprise, does not regenerate.

"It's Hellfire or Enton, it should stop them from regenerating" Naruto says before summoning 2 Truth-Seeking Balls and turning them into swords, one in each hand.

"Let's dance!" Naruto yells disappearing in a flash of light, then another, then another. Naruto would disappear only to reappear to slice off a skeleton's head or to stab them through the head. It was like an elegant dance of death that Percy could barely up with. Percy stabs through the stomach of one skeleton then twist to dodge one of their bone swords. To Naruto, it was a nostalgic dance, _Stab, Slice, Duck, Twist. _He remembers training with his mother, the strongest swordsmaster in the world. He remembers training with Sir Gawain and Sir Galahad. He remembers fighting in Ragnarok with Thor and Odin.

"I feel so ALIVE!" Naruto screams before melting his swords into their original ball form. He focuses on the energy in the air, left hand grabbing his right wrist. The ball was a perfect sphere before it began to rotate in all directions.

"Get out Percy!" Naruto yells before disappearing in a flash to reappear 15 feet above the remaining skeletons, his body perpendicular with their heads. Percy quickly scrambles away to avoid whatever Naruto was about to do.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells before slamming his Rasenshuriken through a skeleton. As soon as it touches the skull of the skeleton, the sphere destabilizes surrounds them in a dome of swirling chakra and wind that destroys everything within a 10 foot radius.

"Wow" Was all Percy could say when he sees the destruction Naruto just caused.

"Let's go!" Naruto yells, scaring Percy out of their stupor and they both begin to sprint toward where the rest of the group went. Naruto was running for his life when he notices that Percy isn't next to him anymore.

"Goddammit Percy!" Naruto curses before sliding into a elevator. Naruto slowly rubs his arm, he had reinforced his arm with chakra to prevent the molecular destruction of the Rasenshuriken but it still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks making Naruto turn around to see who said it. It was a tall woman, about Naruto's height and she had sharp, defined features. But her stormy grey eyes that she shared with her daughter were a dead giveaway of who she is.

"Oh um...Hi Athena" Naruto says awkwardly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Protector of Demigods and the strongest demigod of the generation. Tell me Naruto, why is one of the few intelligent demigods in contact with the _Romans_?" Athena asks, spitting out the word Roman like venom.

"Well...I...uh…" Naruto mumbles out.

"Why don't I just wipe the memory of that camp from your mind?" Aethena threatens Naruto.

"Because I won't let you. Reyna is there and Jason is there and the rest of New Rome. I am their Praetor and I will not back down." Naruto says before rolling up to sleeve to show his SPQR tattoo.

"You dare threaten me _Demigod_!" Athena says, spitting out the word Demigod.

"You are threatening me just because you have a grudge about something that happened several thousand years ago. And if you are thinking of giving Annabeth what I think your are going to give her and she gets hurt on this quest to "avenge" your dignity, I will make you fade. You're suppose to be the smartest so what are your chances of beating me in open combat?" Naruto questions making Athena stop. She was strong but in open combat against Naruto, she would lose.

"Don't test me _Demigod _or it won't turn out well for you" Athena threatens but just when Naruto was about to respond, the door opens and Naruto jumps out.

"Adios!" he yells before turning to see Percy talking to a pretty redhead girl.

"Ah Percy! As much as I support meeting pretty girls on a dangerous quest, we must go!" Naruto yells making the girl smile and slip something into Percy's pocket. Naruto grabs Percy and disappears in a flash, only to reappear in front of the skeleton warriors once more.

"Dammit!" Naruto and Percy curse in unison before Naruto turns toward Percy with a grin.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Naruto asks making the younger boy blush.

"Shut up!" Percy yells.

"You're just upset that you didn't make out with that redhead" Naruto says with a roll of his eyes before he reaches into his belt and pulls out a couple explosives then throwing them, sending the skeletons flying from the large explosion sized explosion.

"Seriously!" Percy complains.

"She's as cute as Annabeth so I can see the attraction" Naruto comments before grabbing Percy in the arm and running while the skeletons were still rebuilding themselves.

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Percy yells as they run. They continue to one until they are close to the Northern Roof when they hear the sound of assault rifles.

"We are going to die!" Percy yells but Naruto just laughs as he turns around and shoot a few light arrows at the skeletons.

"We're gonna die epicly!" Naruto yells as he stops running and claps his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Percy yells.

"One second!" Naruto responds before closing his eyes to focus.

"_Kurama, back me up!" _Naruto asks his partner.

"**Let's kill something!" **Kurama yells. Naruto slowly separates his hands to show that inside is a rod of spiraling chakra and electricity. He holds it in his right hand as it continues to grow until it is about 6 feet long spear of spiralling death.

"Rasenyari! (Spiralling Spear!)" Naruto yells before throwing the spear. It zips through the air driving through one of the skeleton's stomach. As soon as it hits the second skeleton, it erupts into a pillar of lightning and chakra that pierces the heavens. Naruto doesn't even look to see how many he has destroyed when he begins to run towards the edge of the roof and sees 2 gigantic flying statues with his friends on their backs waiting for him.

"Let's go!" Naruto yells before jumping onto Hank's back, how he knew his name, Naruto would never know. On Hank was Naruto, his girls and the boys while Phoebe and Zoe sharpened their arrows on Chuck.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asks as he rests with the rest of the group.

"What? The spear thing or the shuriken thing?" Naruto asks as he lays his head on Sadie's lap, he would have laid his head on Abby's but the last time that happened well...Naruto passed out from a nosebleed.

"Both" Percy answers, now getting the attention of the rest of the group.

"They are advanced versions of a technique my father created on his time on earth, the Rasengan." Naruto explains before forming a Rasengan in his right hand.

"It may look small but it has enough grinding power to wound Ladon" Naruto says before sending a meaningful glance at Zoe who is emotionless but was hurting inside at the mention of her first friend.

"I perfected it and created many new forms" Naruto continues as his Tengan activates and his Rasengan darkens until it is pitch black and has several white rings surrounding it like a planet and it's rings.

"This has more destructive power than a H-Bomb" Naruto says bluntly before destroying the Rasenringu in his hand.

"Just how powerful are you?" Phoebe asks.

"More than you can even imagine" Naruto says as he stares off into the distance.

"When I turn 21 in 2 years, I will become a primordial god and all who I love will become gods, that is the deal I struck with the Fates" Naruto says.

"2 years!/a primordial!/I'm going to be a goddess!" Were Zoe, Phoebe and Thalia's responses respectively.

"Yeah, scary I know. Sometimes I wake up and I scare myself, the power I hold. That I could look at any place on a globe and with enough effort, I could destroy it or remake it how I choose" Naruto says as he switches positions, him sitting up and Sadie laying on her stomach across his legs so she can look over the edge.

"Is this how Goku felt like?" Naruto says with a genuine smile before he gets hit in the back of the head by Thalia.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Thalia scolds.

"Whatever" Naruto says making the group roll their eyes.

"Hey! I am extremely modest!" Naruto yells making Sadie look up at him and roll her eyes.

"Modest my ass" Sadie comments.

"Your is not modest at all" Naruto says before giving it a slap, causing the girl to give a yelp of surprise.

"Asshole" Sadie says, her face the same color as her highlights making Naruto laugh. He looks at the rest of the group before stopping on Percy

"So Percy, did Aphrodite tell you about the thing?" Naruto says with a smile.

"What thing?" Percy asks.

"I found out recently that I'm not the only one...favored by the river of love" Naruto says while giving Sadie's ass a small squeeze, making her moan before blushing once more.

"WHAT! I'm too young to date multiple girls!" Percy argues making Naruto place a hand to his chin on his chin.

"Well, I lost my virginity at your age and trust me, I know redheads. Most tend to be vixens in the bed so good luck!" Naruto says while sending a meaningful glance towards Abby then Sadie who both blush. _LUCKY BASTARD!, _Grover and Percy think simultaneously.

"I'm going to read so don't disturb me!" Naruto says as he pulls out his orange book and begins to read while everyone else finds something to pass time.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So lots of crap happened this chapter. We met Sadie, Naruto argued with Athena and we found out about Naruto's deal with the Fates. Also, I have decided Ruby for the last member of the Harem. This is because in my RWBY/Naruto Crossover (which by the way will be out within a week), the Harem includes Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha but no Ruby so she will be in this story. I decided to give Percy a mini harem which will include… Annabeth (Duh), Rachel and Calypso. So yeah, that's it. Knife out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Knife does not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respective Authors

Naruto looks up when he feels Hank land near the bay of San Francisco. Naruto quickly places his book into his pouch and jump down. Sadie sprouts her rainbow wings and floats down while Abby forms a platform out of water and carries down the rest of the demigods. Thalia is the last to jump down and begin to fall before her descent is slowed by her control over air. _Almost as good as mine, _Naruto says, referencing his unparalleled demigod Aerokinesis.

"Now what? We're in San Francisco, the worse place for demigods to be!" Percy says, remembering what Annabeth once told him.

"Are you kidding? San Fran is my home away from home!" Naruto says while subconsciously rubbing his forearm where his SPQR tattoo was.

"So what's the plan then?" Thalia asks her boyfriend who pauses.

"Uh...Jackson! What did you say the light bulb told you?" Naruto asks with a smile causing the sunlight to get a little brighter but dims when Naruto flips the bird toward the sky.

"To seek out Nereus" Percy says making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Nereus-sensei? Oh I know where he is" Naruto says before he begins walking toward the bay.

"Why did you call him sensei? Doesn't that mean teacher?" Thalia asks, remembering the limited japanese Naruto taught her.

"Because he and Abby's father trained us in how to control water" Naruto says making Abby raise a palm causing the moisture in the air to gather there in a small sphere while Percy just watches in awe. They walk into the bay to see dozens of homeless people sleeping there.

"Nereus can change shape, how can we tell him apart from everyone else?" Phoebe asks making Abby smile and pull out a large fang from her small purse, something that should be impossible.

"Nereus gave us a fang of Charybdis that will always point towards him" Abby says as she throws the fang into the air. The fang stops mid air and begins to spin like a compass before pointing at an elderly man at the end of the bay. They walk down there for the man to look up at them with sparkling blue eyes.

"Naruto, Abby, what are you doing here?" The man asks as he sits up.

"Nereus-sensei, we must ask you a question" Naruto says with a bow.

"Ah, why can't it be that my former students just visit me to say hi?" Nereus says as he cries fake tears.

"Who does that anymore? I would text you but you always lose the phones I get you" Abby says, a little peeved at her old master.

"Fine, what do you need?" Nereus asks.

"We need to know where is the General" Naruto says making the old sea deity scowl before closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"The General is where the Sky meets the Earth" Nereus says making Naruto and Zoe raise an eyebrow.

"Oh. That's an interesting place to hang out" Naruto says before bowing to his sensei.

"Thank you for your help, Nereus-sensei. I will be in San Francisco soon and we may hang out then" Naruto says as he stands up.

"I look forward to it" Nereus says before laying down and falling back asleep.

"Why is that an interesting place to hang out?" Percy asks as they begin to walk across the bay.

"The General spent the last few millennia holding the sky there" Naruto says making Percy and Thalia's eyes widen in shock at the revelation.

"The General is Atlas!" Percy yells making Zoe nod.

"Yes and the fact that he has been walking around means that someone else is holding the sky. We must hurry" Zoe says.

"What about the Ophiotaurus?" Phoebe asks.

"Hm, I forgot about that. Percy, could you do your Aquaman thing and try to locate it?" Naruto says before being hit by a wave that drenches but misses everyone else.

"Temperamental sea god…" Naruto mutters under his breath while Percy kneels by the water and puts a hand into the water. There is a pause before a strange sea serpent with a bull head appears out of the water.

"Mooo" The Ophiotaurus says.

"Hey it's Bessie!" Percy says making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Bessie?" Phoebe asks the son of poseidon.

"You named the Ophiotaurus, the bane of Olympus, BESSIE!" Naruto says before he breaks out laughing.

"Yeah, look at her, she's so cute!" Percy argues making Naruto laugh even harder.

"I'm not even going to mention beastiality but you do know 'Bessie' is a boy?" Naruto asks the Son of Poseidon who blushes but Grover comes to his defense.

"He says he actually likes Bessie" Grover translates with a smile.

"Well then I take back the disbelief but not the beastiality comment" Naruto says making Percy roll his eyes at the comment and for Thalia to punch him in the back of the head.

"How can you be a Sadist and a Masochist at the same tim-THE UNBORN CHILDREN!" Naruto comments to his girlfriend only to kicked in the balls and fall to the floor.

"Now what?" Sadie asks.

"We have to get onto Mount Tamalpais, Zoe?" Abby asks the lieutenant of the Hunters who gasps in shock.

"How did thou know?" Zoe asks the blue haired girl who just smiles.

"I read, a lot and I thought your story sounded familiar" Abby says making Zoe scowl. She then explains that she was once an immortal nymph but lost her immortality when she helped a demigod who she would not name. She explains that the Hesperides were the nymphs of the sunset and their garden was only available then.

"We only have about 45 minutes to get into the Garden!" Thalia proclaims making everyone nod.

"What about Bessie?" Percy asks making Grover look down at his hooves and begin to fidget.

"Well...Um...I could…you know" Grover offers.

"You could take Bessie to Poseidon for safe keeping" Naruto says as he stands up after performing several healing ninjutsus on his...manly parts to make sure they were okay.

"If-if it's for the best of the team…" Grover stammers out.

"He would need a prayer" Phoebe says making Naruto turn towards Percy who was petting Bessie.

"I'm sure a pair of gauntlets that can shatter stone from his only demigod son would be appreciated" Naruto says, pointing at the gloves on Percy's hands.

"They could do that?" Percy mutters as he takes them off and hands them to Naruto. Naruto then faces Grover and looks him dead in the eyes.

"You sure about this Grover?" Naruto asks the young satyr who looks nervous but takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Yes" Grover says making Naruto nod and throw the gloves into the sea with a prayer.

"Be careful" Percy says before giving the satyr a bro hug while unbeknownst to them, the girls of Camp Half Blood were shipping the two of them together.

"I will" Grover says before jumping into the ocean with Bessie and they seemed to be disappear in the ocean, hopefully Percy's dad was helping Grover...with like breathing and stuff.

"We now have 30 minutes to get across the entire city of San Francisco!" Sadie points out making everyone pause to think before a literal lightbulb forms above Naruto's head.

"I have an idea, don't puke" Naruto says as he focuses and turns them all into light particles like he does to himself daily.

* * *

In less than 10000th of a second, the group reforms in front of the Mount Tamalpais and immediately all of them double over and begin coughing.

"Good, you guys didn't puke! I puked the first couple times but I was 7 so-OW!" Naruto says before being punched in the gut by Thalia.

"Asshole" Thalia says as she catches her breath.

"Hey I got us here fast!" Naruto argues.

"We must hurry" Zoe says as they rush into the mountain.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asks as he stares at the large trees around them.

"Eucalyptus" Sadie says as they walk.

"The thing that koala bears eats?" Percy asks.

"And dragons" Naruto says.

"Dragons?" Percy asks with bewilderment.

"If you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus" Zoe points out.

"Percy knows, have you smelled his breath? It's a wonder Annie still hangs out around you" Naruto says making Percy punch him in the shoulder.

"Dost thou wish to awaken Ladon?" Zoe says to keep them quiet. Everyone looks ahead to see a large tree with golden apples whose fragrance promised the most delicious treat ever. Naruto would have rushed up to pick one if it were not for the giant dragon. The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, glinting with coppery scales.

He had more heads than Naruto could count, as if a hundred deadly pythons had been fused together and appeared to be asleep. The heads lay curled in a big spaghetti-like mound on the grass, all the eyes closed. Then the shadows in front of the group began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Sisters" Zoe says.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls says coldly.

"We see but 5 half-bloods and 2 Hunter. All of whom shall soon die." Another girl says before stopping when she feels cold steel at her throat. Naruto had disappeared in a flash and reappeared with both of his short swords at her throat.

"Listen lady, we don't have the time to listen to your eventual monologue so get out of the way" Naruto says.

"Naruto Uzumaki, they said thee was a threat" One of the other hesperide says making Naruto grin widely.

"Ah, that's sweet!" Naruto says before his eyes change to the Tengan and the temperature drops by at least 10 degrees.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Off. The. Way!" Naruto says making the Hesperides hesitate and move out of the way.

"No one has yet to get by Ladon" One of the Hesperides say making Naruto just roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say" Naruto says as they walk past the nymphs who disappear.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoe said.

"Zoe has come back." Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows.

"Fool", The voice of the eldest whispered.

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoe continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree.

"Do you still like lamb's meat?" The dragon's eyes glinted. Zoe steps forward and that is when the shit hit the fan.

"**Kit! Get her out of there!" **Kurama yells at his partner making Naruto instinctively react as he felt the mood swing himself. He disappears in a flash, grabs Zoe and disappear in another flash just in time to dodge the lunge of a head at Zoe.

"I got this! You guys move back!" Naruto yells making everyone hesitate but listen to Naruto.

"_Kurama?" _Naruto asks his partner in the bracelet.

"**Let's do this!"** Kurama yells as orange energy bursts from the nine kanji in his bracelet. Kurama forms into a orange kitsune with nine tails that is the same size as Ladon. Kurama lunges at Ladon who attempts to bite him but the fox just ignites his skin in golden flames that makes Ladon roar and back off.

"Kurama! Hold him down! I have an idea!" Naruto yells making the large fox nod and shoots his nine tails at the dragon. The tails strike Ladon in the chest and knock the large dragon onto it's back, giving Naruto enough time to appear on top of Ladon in a flash.

"Crystal Release- Crimson Fruit!" Naruto yells as he slams palm onto Ladon causing him to be encapsulated in clear crystal except for his eyes allowing Naruto to look into the eyes of his primary head.

"Kotoamatsukami!" Naruto yells as a mangekyo sharingan appears in his eyes. The symbol then appears on all of Ladon's 200 eyes and the dragon stops snarling. Kurama jumps off and Naruto retracts the crystal.

"Impossible, Ladon is...docile" Zoe says, shock creeping into her voice.

"I'm very good at the impossible" Naruto says with a grin before walking up to the hundred headed dragon.

"Ladon, please continue protect this tree but do not bother my group" Naruto says making the dragon nod all hundred of its heads before going back guarding the tree.

"Let's go guys" Naruto says as they continue up the mountain.

"How did you do that?" Percy asks, one second the dragon was trying the kill them, the next it was docile.

"It's one of the stronger thing I can do with these eyes. I rewrote part of his personality so that he would not attack us but still be vigilant of others" Naruto says as they reach the summit which is covered in mist.

"Now what?" Thalia asks causing Naruto to crack a grin.

"Now, we fight a Titan" Naruto says as the mist clears to reveal Luke and Atlas but to their right is a shocking thing. Holding the sky is 3 girls, one who is obviously Artemis, goddess of the moon. One is a silver-eyed girl with black hair dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. The other girl is a bit taller and has flowing red hair that is the color of fire that mixes well with her bright green eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a white crop top, jean short shorts and black leather ankle high boots. As soon as Naruto sees the two girls beside Artemis, the temperature drops 15 degrees.

The Tengan returns Naruto's eyes before it slowly begins to morph, his eyes turn black and a red magical seal forms on top of it. black energy erupts from his body. The energy erupts into the sky, shooting at least 30 feet into the air before solidifying into samurai armor. A face forms with a long tengu nose, a slit for the mouth and 3 holes on each cheek. At his waist was a daisho while going across his back were a pair of kama and a gunbai. The construct stares at the demigod and Titan who could do nothing but stare in fear. The samurai does nothing until it says only one thing,

"**Die" **

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like this is a good place to finish it off. We're almost done with Titan's Curse! I personally hated the 4th book and if I tried to write it, I feel like it would suck. As such, I decided that Naruto and a few other people will be taking a visit to our friends in San Francisco! How will Camp Jupiter react to seeing their former praetor once more? **

**Also shoutout to Kuroisenkou! He's a great writer with a bunch of good Naruto stories that I'm sure you guys will like. **

**Okay that's it, until we meet again! Knife out PEACE!**


End file.
